The death god is my guardian angel
by lenarshe
Summary: a new trasnfer studen arrive at iwatodai dorm, but no contract? no multiple persona? he is shin, Minato younger twin brother. "I dont like leaving the task unfinish, but i dont wat my broher die either" Shin grumle. summary suck! OC.
1. Shinichi

**…_shinichi_**

_**Shinichi…**_

_**Hey Shinichi!**_

_What is it ren?_

…_**are we going on a vacation?**_

_No, yes, maybe… I'm not too sure_

**…..**

_**Isn't Minato in Japan too?**_

…_yeah_

**…**_**were you going to help him?**_

_tatsuya and seta is busy with their own mission and Hamuko is not ready yet so what choice do i have?_

**…**_**I wonder what could it be? For Minato to call for reinforcement? **__**Thanatos must be really useless**_

_I don't know_

**…**_**or maybe they both dying?**_

_What's wrong ren? It's unlike you to being so concern about others… Is it another prophecy of yours?_

_**nothing**_

"Young master…" the old man in butler suit spoke. "…" I lift my head up and look at him. "We've arrive" the old man said, he exit the car and open the door for me to out. "We already sent your luggage, and 'goods' your train ticket, phone, wallet, iwatodai map, ID card, and MP3 is in your school bag" the butler hand over the school bag and I quickly hang ii on my shoulder. "Is there anything else young master?" the butler ask polite.

"No, that's enough" I said short. "Have a good day young master…" the butler bow and I make my way to the railway terminal. I enter the train, find an empty seat, sit, open my bag, take out my MP3 and ignore the whole world, nothing but music.

**…**

**…**

**…**_**shinichi are we there yet?**_

_No, Iwatodai is the last stop, means not there yet_

Thou I must admit… we really late on schedule, I hope we can make it before midnight, I don't want dark hour happen and get my legs sore from the long walk to dormitory.

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**Oi Shinichi! We're there yet!**_

_It's rare to see you so impatience ren… what's wrong? You been acting weird_

**…**_**it's nothing**_

_I see… __Then please be a little patience, we should be there shortly_

_[Attention passenger, due to a malfunction in the switching system. Today rail schedule has been greatly altered; we apologize to any costumers who are in a hurry. Next stop is Iwatodai… I repeat-]_

**…**

**…**_**shinichi you may be a better seer than me**_

I smirk at ren comment and realized that my MP3 battery is almost out, so I open my bag and look for a spare, and yes I found three spare battery, now with my MP3 battery full I step out the train and suddenly a light green engulf the surrounding, blood almost everywhere and coffins standing in the way, no light and electronic equipment is death, except for my MP3 that still play the music, it's special.

Of course since its dark hour, the taxi driver turn into a coffin and that leave me to walk my way to the dorm. I open my bag again, look for the map, pull it out, and make my way to the bloody road. _Minato could at least pick me up!_ I complain inwardly and I could hear ren chuckle on my mind. And after several turn and long walk from the station I am finally arrive.

Without a second thought I enter the dorm, and help myself by taking the empty chair in the middle of the lounge, open my bag again, look for my phone, and pull it out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

[Hello?] Minato answer sleepy

[…get your ass downstairs right now jackass!] I shout, turn off the phone and surprisingly, he's already here? I stand up from my comfy seat and look at him in disgust, I'm really angry that he didn't pick me up, he was the one who look for help not me! and this what i get for being nice? "Why the heck didn't you-" I complain quickly stop as I saw my twin sharp glare.

_"They have cameras here"_ Minato said in a whisper tone. "_You should be careful using that equipment or it'll raise suspicion"_ he explain. _i guess i could forgive him for didn't show up at the station ...for now at leats. _"W-Who's there?" a feminine figure appear out of the darkness, she somehow look panic and there's a gun on her thigh? Self-defense? Go figure…

"Yukari-san?" Minato ask, he look dumbfounded but hell he isn't.

"Minato-kun? Why are you here?" she ask, taking a hesitate step toward him, and Minato still give me some sharp glare. _Oh yeah, I haven't turn off my MP3 duh! Of course it's suspicious… _I quickly turn it off and luckily she doesn't seem to notice. Well, it's only half volume or maybe she panic too much. _Whatever…_ "Who is he?" ask looking at me suspiciously.

"!"

Out of nowhere the light and everything turn back to normal, guess its mean the dark hour is over… "Um…" the girl look at me with curious eyes. "Ah yes, Yukari-san this is Shinichi Arisato, my twin younger brother, I told you about him transfer here before right?" Minato explain and I smile at the girl "Nice to me you" I say polite. "N-nice to meet you too, I'm Yukari by the way" Yukari smile, slightly bow too. "But Minato-kun what are you doing here so late? I thought you were asleep?" Yukari ask. "Hmm? Oh I just come to get some water… but found my brother instead" he smile. '_Water' my ass!_

"I'm sorry if we disturb your sleep, I guess we were too loud" Minato said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Oh no! Don't worry about it" Yukari shook her head "I just come down to get some water too but when I saw your shadow I thought you were a ghost or something" _that's what scare her? What are you 5? _"Hahaha I'm sorry I scare you yukari" Minato laugh and that make Yukari blush somehow. _Wait, blush? So she fall for him already huh? Well… consider they live on the same roof it's bound to happen_

"h-hey I'm being serious here!" Yukari yell, still red thou. _This familiar sight… they must be loves already _"sorry…" Minato chuckle. "Well I guessing my brother is tried so I'll take him to his room, I'll talk to you later?" he said and yukari face turn bright crimson. _Geez that was disgusting…_ "Minato I'm freaking tired!" I shout and the lovebirds look at me, of course yukari still red. "Yes, yes, sorry to keep you waiting…. Come follow me" he said before smiling at Yukari and she nod than leave us be after a moment of silent we head toward the stairs.

_**He's a good actor huh?**_

_Whatever…_

_Why didn't you warn me about those security cameras before ren?_

_**You didn't ask…**_

_**And I thought you know, you must have grow soft**_

_I hate it, but maybe you right_

"**Hehehe still talking through mind I see, you really are a geek 'Tzeentch'" **a hollow and heinous voice said trembling every human flesh that hear it. **"And you 'Thanatos' are as pathetic as I remember, you can't even finish one simple mission" **ren reply with the same hollow and heinous tone. "Shhhh! 'Pharos' low your voice!" Minato hiss. "Ren I told you to speak through mind only" I said annoy.

"**There's no cameras in here, and no sign of life in this or the floor above" **ren explain. **"You get scare easily Minato… just like Yukari" **Pharos chuckle. "…well, since we alone… care to explain?" I said, walking toward 'seem to be like living room' and take the empty seat... weird thou, what is a vending machine doing nearby? "I'm sure you already read my last report so I'm just gonna fill you the basic" Minato said, heading toward the vending machine and buy two hot coffee.

"I'm listening" I answer, taking the hot coffee he offer and drink it. "My mission is to find Nyx and kill her but it's seems like she's a hard on to track down" Minato explain, taking the seat next to me. "Oh, how come?" I ask curious. "Why don't you ask ren?" Minato smirk and I hate it. "You know anything about this Nyx, ren?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

"**Nyx?" **ren said confuse, but I'm not questioning anything and let him time to remember. **"Oh you mean Slaanesh?" **ren said remember. "Slaanesh? Nyx is not her real name?" I ask curious, looking at Minato who is currently chuckle, _piss me off!_ **"Nyx is the name a human 'vessel' gave her long time ago" **ren continue. **"Slaanesh is one of the gods of chaos like me and Thanatos, she is symbolized Lust and Pleasure, some also said she is the symbol of **_**fertility, so rebirth is possible for her"**_ ren explain long and detail.

"So that it, you have a tough battle eh?"I look at Minato who nod in respond. **"I can finish her just fine! That bitch just make things difficult since she hides a lot" **Pharos say annoy. "Do you know where she is ren?" I ask. **"I sense her presence ever since we enter this town… her presence is engulfing this town but I can't really point it out" **ren said apologetic. **"Told you"** Pharos hiss.

"What do you mean her presence engulfing the town?" I ask, heading toward the trash can and throw my empty can. **"Slaanesh is the seductress who corrupts the mind of both young boy and girls, she seeks Pleasure and perversion in them, it's possible that her presence somehow engulfing the city is because the people on it is already corrupted" **

_Now that I think about it Minato did mention a mysterious disease call apathy syndrome._

"So you want me to help you look for her?" I turn my eyes on Minato who smirk. "No, its useless trying to find her, we just gonna wait and finish her when the time come" Minato said calm but I furrow quickly and shot him a glare. "Then why bother asking for reinforcement?" I ask angry, _really now… don't waste my time._ "Pharos Symbolized death and despair so even Nyx cannot beat me or try to escape through rebirth, but at the moment pharos is not strong enough to kill her" Minato explain put aside his coffee and sigh.

"I could finish the mission but it will cost me my life in return" he said and this quickly surprise me. "if Pharos soul is release from mine and defeat Nyx, mission complete, but of course since mine and Pharos soul merge as one if he were to leave, I die" this shock me, I didn't like the idea of un-finish task but I don't want my twin to die either. "So, you want me to use ren sorcery to seal Nyx right?" I question, knowing full well the answer is. "Yes" Minato nod. "Well that fi-"

"**I won't allow it!" **ren shout his hollow and dreadful voice shaken the whole building. **"Thanatos! You might be the mighty death, but even death kneel before my sorcery, lay a finger on Shinichi and I will seal you to your eternal despair!" **ren say angry, he warn Pharos with a threaten tone and I could sense the seriousness he meant in his every words. "What's wrong with you ren?" I ask confuse, but frankly speaking even I got scare, I could see my twin shaken a bit. "Pharos are you-" Minato eyes got widen as he finally understood Pharos real intention.

"Minato-kun, Shinichi-kun! You guys okay?" yukari come running from upstairs, she had a worry look on her face an there's two students following her from behind. "…" Minato is silent, usually he the one who do the acting but… _oh well_. "Yes, we both fine! What was that earthquake about?" I ask panic, secretly prying that one hear ren voice shouting my name.

"We don't know but we think it- never mind" yukari shook her head. "Hey you okay Minato?" a guy with white hair ask looking over Minato with concern.

"I'm fine Akihiko-sempai, I'm just a little shaken" Minato try to smile. "Anyway what are you two doing out here?" the female with wine-red hair ask. "Us? We were just taking since it's been a long time" I said sheepishly. The woman look at us suspiciously but after saw Minato coffee she shove the feeling. "It's okay to chat and having a family quality but drinking coffee late night will trouble your sleep later" she smirk.

"S-Sorry" I said apologetic and she chuckle. _Now they shouldn't get too more suspicious, god I'm glad they didn't hear ren shouting my name. _"Well its past midnight now, so you should probably get some rest" she continue and I nod. "Yes, thank you, um" I scratch the back of my head. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo and this guy here is Akihiko Sanada" she introduce and I reply "Nice to meet you sempai" then I follow her advice and drag Minato back to the narrow hallway.

_"Minato, snap out of it!"_ I said in a whisper tone. _"save your discussion with Pharos later and show me my room! You acting really suspicious you know"_ I said angry, looking at his guilty face is even more annoying somehow. "Sorry…" was all I could hear from Minato. "Your room is across to mine, here's your key" he said, hand me over a silver key with silver key chain. "Don't lose it now!" he smile and gave me a playful wink. "Night" he said, turning his back to me, enter his room and leave me to stare at the wooden door.

I know that familiar smile he gave me, I know that wink. he always does them both whenever he feel sad and guilt, last time I saw it was when our parents die, that smile and wink of his… I really hate it most, I don't want to see it again.

* * *

_Hello_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself, and my oc_

_Introducing:_

_Name : Shinichi Arisato (although his name means the first born son, he is the youngest one, don't ask, the name just kindda pop out)_

_Gender : Male_

_Age : 17_

_Arcana : Moon_

_Persona : Ren (?)_

_Description : just like Minato, Shinichi had blue hair only he's a bit dark, different hairstyle and long enough to reach his shoulder (Like Naoto from P4) they had the same eye color too, ren is silent and tend to keeps thing for himself, but he had a very short temper and sharp tongue, he like music as much as Minato and Hamuko, he might not show it but he like his family and friends a lot (Minato, Hamuko Seta, and Tatsuya,) he's a bit of a loner and only share his mind to Ren. _

_Note: Shin does not possess the ability of multiple persona, that power belong to Minato alone, and he don't need and social link to boost his power, some of the protagonist will have different ways to obtain power as well._

_Name : Tzeentch/Ren (Ren is a nick name Shin gave to him)_

_Gender : N/A (since he is a god he appear as both male and female) _

_Age : N/A (well he is a god…)_

_Arcana : Magician, Emperor, Chariot, Fortune, Moon, Death, Temper, Devil, and Sun _

_Abilities : Academics, Awareness, Command, Occult, Politic, Stealth, Manipulation, Magic, perception (he is the evil god of chaos)_

_Description : Tzeentch is one of the 12 gods of chaos that bring death to the world and humanity, he is symbolized as sorcery and mystery, he is the most intelligent and mutable of the chaos gods. As for the appearance, yes he had a human appearance latter in the story but I'll let you imagination running. (for the god part too)_

_bye_


	2. here come's Hamuko!

**7/4/2009**

**Iwatodai dorm, second floor**

Its morning, I'm tired, and in bad mood. Minato lock himself in his room, ren is silent as stone, and I'm so damn worry about them! "Haa…" I let out my long frustration sigh. Getting out of the my blue quilt, open the wardrobe and grab my school uniform, apparently Minato already tidy my room and put all my stuff on place, yes, my clothes is all on the drawer, my bed sheet, the quilt, the curtain, the carpet, even my laptop and books are on the right place.

I grab my towel, the bath equipment and head toward the bathroom- _wait, where's the bathroom again? _Now that I think about it, Minato and I only discussing the mission only, I know nothing about this place… and wonder around looking for a bathroom is pretty tiresome so better get that sleepyhead awake. "Haaaaa…" I once again let out my frustration sigh and exit the room.

"Minato, wake up!" I shout as I knock his door. "…" and silent was the respond I got and these quickly anger me. "Oi Minato wakes up!" I yell loud, knock his door with full force. "You're going to break the door if you keep doing that shin…" Minato sigh, to my surprise, my 'usually' oversleep brother is already awake and he's wearing his uniform too, and he's not standing in front of me but behind me! "Waaah!" I scream, turning my back and face him. "Why the heck are you awake?" I ask angry. "Aren't you come here to wake me up? Why so angry?" Minato smirk.

"Forget it" I hiss. "Where is the bathroom?" I ask sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck. _Wait? Why am I getting shy about?_ "There's on downstairs, it's on the hallway" Minato explain. "okay, thanks" I mutter and was about to leave but I still don't like this awkward situation so I turn back and was about to say something to cheer him up but the guy beat me to it, he was smiling at me, pat my head and said "don't worry, I'm okay" this is how he manage to convince me ever since we're kids, I know he lie but I somewhat feel relief.

"Don't pat me, I'm not a kid anymore!" I quickly shove his hand, embarrass. "Oh and tell me more about these S.E.E.S you mention on the report later" I said and leave him, walking down the stairs and smiling.

_At least he seems okay now_

_**…**_

_****__Shinichi_ do you like Minato that much?

_Of course I like him ren, he is my order brother_

_**And you are willing to die for him?**_

_Is it about the seal?_

_**I won't do it even if you beg or cry, I still won't do it**_

_I don't plan to ren,_

_Minato said that Pharos can't defeat Nyx since he's body is not strong enough to hold the pressure right?_

_**Yes, that is the correct,**_

_**Even if the vessel possessed both knowledge and power of the god, he's nothing but human flesh so it's impossible to use Thanatos power to that extent.**_

_Right, so how do I do it? I mean how do I get a body strong enough to hold your pressure ren? _

_**…**_

_**You want to know the secret of immortality, are you serious about this?**_

_To gain the access to the god power, the vessel need to complete the 'payment' first, Minato payment for harnessing Thanatos power was 'lie' so the more he lie the greater power he able to access and he did a great job with all the 'friendship, and bond' he made with the other so far. _

_**…****shinichi**_

_-But even so we still unable to do anything because we are mortal, it's not just because I want to help Minato, ren but I need to get stronger, Tatsuya, Seta, and Minato they all Fighting to win their ordeal, mine and Hamuko will soon approach too, it's only a matter of time ren, and when the time come I want to finish my ordeal real quick._

_**You can't escape fate… I know that better**_

_Then you help?_

_**I just don't want you to get hurt shinichi**_

_Thanks ren!_

_**My payment is 'trust' fulfilled this and I tell you the secret of immortality**_

_You don't make things easy huh?_

After finish taking the shower and dress up, I grab my school bag, exit the dorm, and find Minato waiting for me outside. "Ready?" he ask. "Obviously…" I reply, walking next to him. "So, did you ask ren the secret of immortality?" he ask bluntly. "I have a hard time to convince him" I nod. "And you are going to forge the social links?" I smirk, looking at him who nod in agreement. "Haa… this gonna be a busy year" Minato sigh tired.

"We're not even starting yet and you already complain? Be a little more enthusiastic!" I smack him in the head. "Ow!" he whine in pain. We chat for a little and he explain me everything I need to know about S.E.E.S and when we enter the monorail he explain more about their advance technology that was built by Kirijo group. "An 'evoker'? Robots with persona, awareness during the dark our without the help of persona, and advance technology that active in the dark hour, these guys that advance huh?" I chuckle. "Yeah, and impressively these 'evoker' do not had any side-effect" Minato smile, it's amusing to learn that human are so interest in dangerous things alright.

"So I take that its Kirijo group that responsible for summoning Nyx? Well technically…" I shrug. "Yeah, technically speaking that is" Minato nod, leaning back on his seat. "So you want to join them why?" I ask curious, yeah Nyx is tough but persona-users aren't exactly helpful either when it's come to the chaos god's war. "in these past two years I been hanging out with them to get more info and tracking down Nyx, now that there's only half year left for me to forge the 12 I say they fill the requirements" Minato shrug. "I wonder if you actually care about them…" I chuckle thou to be honest I really am curious, when is this guy actually ever tell the true? Not that I know… is just the cute nickname for his great lies after all.

After the we arrive to the port island we chat a little about Seta and Tatsuya who mention they gonna visit us at summer break, and Hamuko who whine and complain for being the only one left at home. "She still angry about that?" Minato ask surprise. "Yeah she text me, say things like "I never gonna forgive you" geez…" I shook my head. "That's our cousin for you" Minato smile. "You tell me, when you guys all gone she keep nagging me on and on… I'm glad I left America" I secretly pray never comeback.

"Where here" Minato tap me on the shoulder, waking me up from my past nightmare with my cousin, and scan the white building school. "Well ain't it fancy?" I comment, this building could amaze people yeah but it can't escape my eyes, what I saw in my grey eyes is the shadow of the 'tower of demise' standing tall and firm. "I was surprise when I see it first, creepy huh?" Minato ask. "Well… I certainly didn't expect this" I mumble. "Now I see your reason for joining S.E.E.S" I said, this tower is bigger than what I hear from ren.

After I finally finish my awe of the tower, Minato drag me along and show me inside the school. "You should probably see your homeroom teacher first and since our homeroom teacher is the same, I'll accompany you" he smirk and I grumble in respond. I follow my twin to the faculty office and on the way there I realized that Minato seems to be popular here too, students and teacher is smiling to him and gave him "good morning" some girls are squeal and giggle every time we walk pass them. And some had mistaken me for him too which is quickly anger me I'm almost punch them on the face if not for Minato who always manage to grab my wrist first.

"Shin tried not to cause any trouble at your first day okay?" Minato sigh, letting go of my wrist and open the faculty door. "Tch, don't lecture me! You're not my mother" I grumble, narrowing my death glare at him. "unfortunately for you, I'm happen to be your older brother" Minato said obvious and I grumble again. He enters the room and I follow him. "Oh Minato-kun" one of the female teacher said, noticing our presence. "Good morning teacher" Minato said, smiling and I swear I saw couple of female teacher there blush. _Dear god…_

"What's brings you here Minato-kun? Do you need something?" the teacher asks shy. _What is this this familiar sight… ugh! _"Ah not me, my younger twin brother actually" he said pointing at me who is currently try my best not to puke. "Twin brother?" the teachers eyes quickly noticing me and they blush again. _jesus! even the male teacher blush? __That's why I don't like people who mistake me for him! Because we had the same face they treating me like I'm, him!_

"Please to meet you" I said cold. "N-Nice to meet you too!" the female teachers said embarrass. _For the love of… you're the teachers here! Why act like some high school girl in the date group? _"a-anyway" one of the female teacher finally regains the composure said. "Shinichi Arisato, 11th grade, correct?" she ask and I simple nod. "Wow, you and your brother sure love to travel huh?" she mutters. "Well since you both are siblings (twin) your bio and his are pretty much similar" she continues. "Anyway… I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach composition. Welcome to our school" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you teacher" I said, slightly bow and they blush. "I-I'm sure Minato already told you your classroom assignments, your in 2-F, that's my class" she said, stutter. "Yes, thank you teacher" I try to smile, grab my brother hand drag him away. "They nice people huh?"Minato said teasing me. "Shut up!" I shout loud and he only chuckle at my annoyed face. "Anyway, let's go to the auditorium next, the welcoming ceremony is starting soon" he said and I nod, letting him lead the way again.

"As you being the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb. 'if a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well' when applied to student life this means-" _plug my ear with the MP3? And hear my favorite Burn my dread? _I snicker at the thought and listen to my music, ignoring the Principal lame speech. My twin who sit next to me were chatting with almost everyone around him, they seems to like talking to him, I don't mind it but they keep nagging and nagging on me, saying stuff like "you're so Cute/cool/handsome" and stuff like me being so similar with my twin and this quickly anger me. "you dare say another words about me being the same with him" I said angry, pointing my finger at my twin and glare at the frighten students. "And i'll show you hell now don't bother me!" I make myself clear and they all nod in union.

"Shhhh! be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble, and don't bother the Arisato's sibling!" Ms. Toriumi said angry, and the students can only say they sorry, she completely misunderstands the situation but I don't really mind this time. After that I could hear some people talking about me being Minato dark side or some Cool-awesome devil? My twin chuckle and I only grumble, plug my ear again and lost myself into the music.

After the speech is over we head to our class and I end up sitting next to my twin again, well at least it's better than sitting next to a stranger or the class clown, or some annoying girl. The school starts and mostly is just about introduction, so I just doze off for the whole class. _yes sleep sounds nice, afer all i am tired..._

"Shin, wake up" Minato hand are on my shoulder and he shake me a little. "Shin, wake up!" he raise his voice a little. I could hear him just fine but I didn't bother to answer or open my eyes since I'm too tired and I hope he catch my drift "shut up and leave me alone!" that's what I want to said but too tired now

"Haa…" Minato sigh, brushing his hair backward with his palm and move his lips closer to my ear. "I love you Shin" he whisper in seductive tone. "!" I quickly woke up, move away from him with haste and force, causing several chair and desk fall on the ground. "W-W-W-What did you just said?" I ask panic. "I knew you were abnormal!" I scream in terror. "What?" Minato look at me innocently. "Y-Y-You, you say you-" I swallow hard, can't really said the words.

"Anyway, now that you awake…" he tossed me a plastic bag and I catch it. "You haven't eat anything right?" he smirk and I realized that it was food, 10 Melon bread, 5 curry bread, 5 strawberry milk, and 5 soda. "…" I only grumble, back to my seat, now is laying on the ground, put it back to normal and eat. I could feel the whole class stare at us confuse, curious, and scare but I ignore them since I'm so hungry right now.

After eating I'm back to my deep slumber again. Soon the school is over and I woke up on my own. "Ahhh…" I yawn. "You sure sleep a lot" Minato mutter. "i don't wanna hear that from you! I'm surprise you stay awake all day?" I raise a brow at him. "I have to keep up with the so I had no choice" he explains, putting back all his stuff to his school bag and ready to leave. "Seems tough" I comment, and Minato could only smirk. "Minato-kun!" a female student with tan skin and her black hair is tied all up wave at my twin with a faint blush on her cheek. "A date?" I mutter dark, narrowing my eyes at him and he smile at me apologetic. "Sorry but can you get back by yourself? I promise I brought you back some food" His plea and I grumble again. "make sure it tease goods, and buy me some sweets too" say what you want, but I am spoil at my older twin sometime, well it's not entirely my fault! He's the one who spoil me!

As soon as my twin leaved with his 'other' girlfriend, I grab my school bag and leave. I head toward the port island station, and take the monorail back.

_Ren, are you sleeping?_

_**What is it Shinichi?**_

_No, nothing, you were very quiet so I thought you might be sleeping._

_**I was just thinking**_

_Oh? About what?_

_**The secret of immortality, I didn't want you turn into some kind of monster so I'm thinking of other solution.**_

_That's very kind of you ren, but we made the deal._

_**Yes, but you don't ask for any specific way to gain immortality**_

_Damn you sly!_

_**You should know that most, or are you getting soft shinichi?**_

_Whatever…_

After some talk with ren, we arrive at the strip mall, I stop at the Wild-duck burger, order 20 mystery Burger and chow down. Once I finish, I head back to the dorm and found my brother who is currently had his lips kissing Yukari's neck and pin her down on the couch. "Oh Shin, Welcome back!" he smile at me, who now look at him in disgust. "Don't look at me like that" He scratch his head, back away from Yukari who is now had her face red like crimson. "Here's your order" he said, hand me 2 huge plastic bags, 5 bento box and 2 cake box warp in red ribbons. _Yaaaay! I don't care about my idiot twin love scandals as long as he keep bring me sweets! _i swear if he or anyone esle for that matter. see me jumping up and down like this on my mind i will murder myself out of huge shame.

"Sorry for disturbing" I said short, heaing upstairs to my room, secretly happy for getting's all the present. I open the lock, enter my room, and quickly see inside the bags, Chocolate waffle, potato chip, sweet fries, banana cupcake, chocolate truffle, sugar cookie, cielo mist, mad bull, all sort of soda and sweets is on the huge bags and I smile, I put half of the sweets and soda on my little refrigerator and eat my supper, after I full I head downstairs and keep my other half of sweets in the huge refrigerator on the kitchen.

I notice Mitsuru is reading her book on the couch, Minato and Yukari is nowhere to be found. _Must be in their room…_ "Are you going out?" Mitsuru ask me, I didn't realized she was stare at me this whole time! Maybe ren was right… I'm getting soft. "No" I answer short, walking toward the empty seat, sit and we both stare at each other. "well I just want to tell you that it's the dorm rule not to allow students leave the dorm past 10" Mitusru said, and back to her reading again. "Say Mitsuru" I speak and she look rather surprise that I didn't address her with her surname or add senpai but she quickly shove the surprise look away and act calm. "The other day, I saw Yukari holding a gun with S.E.E.S writing on it" I said, looking at her who is still remaining calm but I could sense her feeling tense.

"…" Mitsuru was practically glare at me now, she scan me carefully, and try to figure out my motive. "I mean, do all Japanese girl always that caution? I know it's not save this days but a gun for self defense?" I chuckle and Mitsuru stay quiet. "Arisato…" she spoke but I quickly cut her off. "I know, go to bed right?" I smirk, standing up and head upstairs with Mitsuru still glare at me. I walk pass the hallway and the thought cross my mind.

_How do we join S.E.E.S anyway? We can't just tell them we had persona and want to join…_

_Thou they probably figure out the persona part and base on what Minato said, they desperate to find new recruit, but how do we create the opportunity without gain suspicious? What is Minato plan?_

_**The 12 Arcana that summon death, Minato is planning to used them in the next full moon**_

_The 12 Arcana? Care to explain ren? _

_**Minato has already fulfilled Thanatos payment for accessing the power and knowledge but he never once summon Thanatos, using his power or rely on his godly knowledge**_

_So Pharos didn't give him the access? Why?_

_**To summon Thanatos or should I say Death you need to fuse with the 12 Arcana and finally the lucky number 13, the death Arcana appear**_

_Sounds troublesome… I'm glad I don't need any kind of payment to access your power ren._

_So these 12 Arcana are going to attack? And we take this chance to show our potential and join S.E.E.S huh? When is the next full moon again?_

_**Two days from now**_

_That early huh? Well I might as well have some fun before actually work my ass_

Leaning to the door I smirk and chat a little with ren until I feel gravity pull me and I'm almost fall backward until I saw akihiko grab my shoulder. this_ must be Akihiko room._ "Whoa, you alright?" he ask worry, I stand up, facing him and try to act innocently. "Thank you, and sorry about that" I said polite, he is my senpai. "Oh good, well don't space out in hallway next time okay" he said, smiling and continue walking downstairs._ is he going somewhere? i thought the rule forbid it? oh wait.. it's almost dark hour._

_-But space out? Ren why the hell had I lose all my sense of awareness?_

_**You don't, you just play too much, and you never take this seriously**_

_What-_

*Beep Beep*

My cell phone ring and I grumble, "Hello?" I ask with rather annoy tone. [Shin!] A familiar sweet voice shout. "Hamuko?" I ask surprise. [Shin, help me! Uhh…] her voice is tremble and I could hear she cry. "w-what happen?" I ask worry, this is my cousin were talking about. [I-I don't know what to do, Minato didn't answer my call and I got s-scare… I try to find your dorm b-but I get lost instead!" she crying again, and I'm terribly worry

_Wait, what? She try to find the dorm? T-that's it mean?_

_**It's true, I sense Malal nearby**_

_What? Since when?_

_**This afternoon**_

_Why didn't you say anything?_

_**You didn't ask**_

_arg damn it, i'm gonna kill those stupid servant!_

"Hamuko calm down, where are you right now?" I try to calm her down despite me getting angry that she run away from home. [I don't know, some kind of black alley I guess] she said sniff. "Black alley? What kind of joke are-" I gasp. _Don't tell me the back alley at Tatsumi Port Island! I been hearing endless rumor about it from Minato and now my dear cousin is in there? _

"How the hell did you end up there!" I shout angry and I could hear she crying more loud now. [I don't know okay! You just tell me that you ride monorail in your email so I did and I'm here now!] She crying, I feel like shit when I made her cry like this, I gritted my teeth and try to remain calm. "Hamuko, you stay there and don't move till I come and get you, hide till I get there, got it?" I order, I could hear she sniff and sob and this worry me most since she couldn't have cry just because she lost, something must happen and this number ain't her. "Um" she mumbles, I turn off my phone, and run downstairs. "Arisato where are-" Mitsuru try to stop me but I ignore her and get out of the dorm.

_Ren can you tell me where Hamuko is?_

_**Yes, I could sense Malal just fine**_

_Damn! Hamuko can't access the god's power yet so she's a normal human girl… well except for persona part_

_**If it's only 2-3 men she could handle them but not if it's 5-10 she'll get rape**_

_This is my cousin we're talking here, don't laugh ren!_

_**I'm just telling the true**_

* * *

Shinjiro PoV

"Shin is late…" Hamuko mumble, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "I know I made a mistake by running away from home, but I couldn't help but feeling worried for them" she sniffs. "Tatsuya, Seta, Minato, and now Shin too they all fight with their lives on the line and I couldn't do anything to help them. I hate myself" she said with tremble voice and continue. "I hate it when I just sit back in my beautiful mansion and they fighting like mad just to stay alive, Unable to do anything, I hate that feeling" tears were in her eyes and her voice become even more unstable. "I just… I just can't stand it anymore!" she holds her knees tight and buries her face in it, crying.

Next to her, a man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red-wine coat sigh. Patting her soft hair. "I don't know what happen, but you shouldn't cry here" the man mutter and she tilt her chin up, looking at the man confuse. "Why not? I have my rights to!" she protests and begun to cry again. "…what am I gonna do with you?" the man sigh again.

It was the same, everyday it's the same, Shinjiro would just sit in the stairs nearby the club and thugs would surround him and challenge him for some unreasonable reason. It's fine by him thou, but something else catch his brown eyes, it was this redhead girl, wearing white mini skirt, black top with long-sleeved red jacket, her outfit material seems expensive and why is she holding that big red suitcase? Did she run away from home?

But Shinjiro soon realized that he is not the only one looking at the redhead girl, the thugs that usually bug him now having their eyes on her, their eyes were lustful and Shinjiro admit the girl is pretty attractive. It's not his style but he can't let those punks rape her in front of him, he'll feel bad and guilt for the rest of his life if he did, but again this girl surprise him more, she punch the thugs face and they starting to hold her down but she resist and manage to get out from their grip, she was quick, and I could tell she's no amateur, for the moment there you could see her winning but alas, those thugs are just too many and she seems tired already, now she's in real trouble, she was powerless when two man grab her shoulder and the others try to reap off her skirt, she whine and resist but she had no strength left to fight back.

Gritted his teeth Shinjiro walk toward those Thugs and punch them with his fist, scare they loosen their grip on the girl and take a few steps away from her, she slowly stand up, dusting off the dust from her clothes and stare at him with her crimson eyes. She run toward him and hide behind him, sticking her tongue out at those punks who tried to rape her and said. "Kick their ass for me please" she plea, and he could help laughing at her childish attitudes.

After he beat the crap out of those punks he saw the girl was crying, he feel bitter, of course she was scare, she almost got rape, he couldn't do anything but sit next to her and pat her soft red hair, to his surprise the girl suddenly hug him tight and cry in his chest, he could feel his face got hotter, it's not like him to getting embarrass just by simple touch, yes, he used to girl. He scratching his head and shoved the feeling away, careful and gently he warps his arm on her. After few minutes pass she finally calm down and he broke the hug, her eyes was swollen from crying too much and he couldn't help but laugh at her again

This anger her and she smack his head, he was surprise, no one even dare to speak or even touch him, but this girl show no fear, no she was fearless from the first time he saw her, there's a great determination in her red eyes and he couldn't help but stare. She blush and smile at me shy, it's not that she embarrass, she was actually want to ask my help again.

Her phone got shatter when she was fighting and now she need to call her cousin to pick her up, this is not me, I never trust stranger enough to lend them my cell phone but I did let her borrow mine. she try to call her cousin but no one answering, she cry again, she was scare of the thought being alone and insecure, but she manage to hold her tears and made another call, this time a smile was on her face, she was crying, shouting, and crying again and finally a smile of relief, she gave me back the phone and thank me which made me smile. She said her cousin is come to pick her, I don't know why I stay there accompany her, listen to her trouble and her story about how she loves her family and how they always protect her, …why did I stay? I don't know, I just did.

After an half hour listening to her, I heard crowd nearby and saw a guy with dark hair, punching some punks and interrogate them, one look on his eyes and I know he is her cousin, they had the same eyes, the same determination. The girl quickly stand up from her sitting position, she run toward him and he notice her, he was worry, I could tell by the amount of sweat he had, he must have been running for miles if you look at that tired face of him. I see the girl smiling and hug her cousin tight, he yell at her for running away and the girl? Well she just ignore him and keep hug him tight, they chat for a while and the guy expression turning dark, guess she told him she was almost got rape.

Angry the guy punch those punks again, this time he did it without mercy and I feel sorry for them since it's not them who tried to rape the girl, I notice how strong he was, and I doubt that even aki and me could handle him. After a while he walk toward me and thank me for help his cousin. "Thank you, I'm really grateful you save my cousin" he said polite and I sense honesty in those words. "No problem" I mutter and he smirk, grabbing the girl suitcase and look at her sharp, seems like she gonna get a long lecture back home.

"Thank you for helping me, I'm Hamuko Arisato and you" She said cheerful, and I stare back at her. "Shinjiro Aragaki" I said short, why did I act nice again? These siblings… I somehow grow soft for them. "Thank you Shinjiro" she smile. "Let's hangout together sometimes, my treat of course" she smirk and I chuckle. "Just get out of here" I said harsh but smile anyway. This girl had no idea who she deal with.

* * *

Shinichi PoV

_This familiar atmosphere… __I really don't like it!_

_**Ah… young ones these days**_

_Oh shut up ren!_

"Hamuko, we're leaving!" I shout, pulling her suitcase and waiting for her to catch up. "Coming!" she chirped. "I'll see you latter Shinjiro!" she wave at him and he smile in return, Shinichi grumble and slam his forehead.

_Now what am I gonna do? __How should I explain this to Minato?_

_**No need, Minato probably already know Hamuko here, since Thanatos probably tell him about Malal presence**_

_That's one down, but where will Hamuko sleep tonight? The dorm is for Gekkoukan students only and there's the applications you need to fill, hotel? No, I'm worry… Nyx and her stupid followers could attack her without us knowing._

_**How about your house?**_

_My house?_

_**It's save and still available since Minato ask the servant to keep it clean.**_

_It's a start I guess, wait how did you-_

"What's wrong?" Hamuko ask worry. "Nothing, I'm just talking to ren" I smile at her. "Shin…" she said with a serious tone that made me stop and turn my back to face her. "I'm not going back to America okay?" she mutter, biting her lower lip. "I want to help, I know I'm not strong enough but-" she continue until I cut her off with my tired sigh. "Haaaa…" _what am I gonna do? _"I know, it's useless to sent you back, you'll sneak out and fly back to Japan anyway" I continue. "You never the type to listen, but if you want to stay and help" I look at her with my eyes worry and serious at the same time. "Anything, I do anything!" she said and I know I'm going to regret this. "Then I need you to listen to me for once and don't do anything reckless like that again" I said in defeat tone and she jump up and down happy.

"Yay!" she chirped. "okay, okay, first I need you to hide at our old house and don't do anything that catch other attention, just hide for two or three days until I call you" I pinch the bridge of my nose, tired, angry, annoy, _dear god grant me strength…_

"I promise!" she smile and we walk toward the monorail

* * *

Minato PoV

"What's wrong Mitsuru-senpai?" I ask, thou I obviously know the answered. "It's your twin" she look worry and I play along, sitting across her with yukari next to me. "What's wrong with Shinichi-kun?" Yukari ask concern. "He just suddenly leave the dorm, running, he had this worry expression on him so I had akihiko follow him just to be save" she continue. "Do you know anything Minato?" she ask and the girls stare at me. "I'll call him" I said short, crossing my legs, lean on the fluffy couch and pull out my phone.

[Minato? What is it?] Shin answer with rather rude voice again. "Where are you? Mitsuru-Senpai is worry that you leave in such a hurry" I ask in angry tone, it's only an act and I know shin can play along just fine. [Oh so they ask you huh? Well I got Hamuko here and I'm taking her back to our old house, I explain later] he said and I nod. "So Hamuko safe? Good, and yeah I think that's a good idea, I had the servant clean it so it should be available for now" I reply. [-is that Minato? Let me talk to him!] I could hear Hamuko voice and Shin yell in pain. [M-I-N-A-T-O! how could you! You don't answer my call! Do you know how scare I was? I hate you!] She yell loud, and I pull away from the phone. Mitsuru and Yukari seems to hear her voice clear thou, well I explain it later to them anyway.

"I'm sorry Hamuko, I was busy so I turn my phone off for a bit" I said, try to reasoning with her. [I HATE you] she reply and I couldn't help but smirk. "I'll do anything so please don't hate me Hamuko" I plea and I could hear she giggle. [Okay, promise?] She said cheerful and I smile. "Promise" I reply. [Well I see you later, Shin is mad now so I have to go, bye cousin!] With that put my phone back to my pocket and look at the two girls who looking at me for explanations.

"It's our cousin, she run away from home and follow shin here" I continue. "Apparently she got lost and end up in the port island back alley, so shin rush there to pick her up" I explain short. "Is she alright?" yukari ask, she must be feeling guilty after all the reason I turn off my phone was her. "Yeah, shin taking her back to our old house now" I assure her with my best smile. "Then I call akihiko back" Mitsuru sigh relief and pull out her phone.

"I didn't know you had a cousin" Yukari mutter and I turn my attention to her. "From my father side of family yes, Hamuko lost her mother when she was just 3, her father is a busy man so my parents took her in and we end up treating her like little sister" I said nostalgic. "You guys must be really close huh?" she smile. "Aside from Shin, she one of those people I cherish most" I mutter standing up from my seat and bid them both good night.

_**The people you cherish most huh? Fancy that**_

_It's the true_

_**You're a real idiot you know**_

_**You don't want to die, so I over solution by making your twin take you place, since he love you, he willing to die for you!**_

_My reason for live is for Shin, Hamuko, Tatsuya and Seta to live peacefully like a normal person, so if any of them death it's no used harnessing your power, making contract with you or even live._

_**What a sappy excuse for living! You human are hilarious**_

_Aren't we?_

_In any case, is it ready? I need to make sure it's working since you are sly bastard Pharos_

_**Heh don't worry it's ready**_

_**I had Tzeentch itching to seal me into my eternal suffer, so I don't need you to warn me about my job**_

_I'm glad to hear my brother had a wonderful chaos god siding on him, unlike somebody I know…_

_**Hey, don't go compare me to that pathetic excuse of a god of chaos!**_

_**Unlike me who was seal inside your human flesh that bastard Tzeentch is falling in love with human and merge his soul with him!**_

_It's nice to know that even the go of chaos have heart_

_**Disgusting! First Nyx and now Tzeentch? What in the chaos name is going on?**_

_It's sad that my brother didn't notice his feeling thou ren seems to hide it from him, romantic huh?_

_**You making me sick!**_

I chuckle, entering my room and sit on my chair, pull out the math book and do my homework. Studying late night has become a habit lately, surprising enough Pharos seems interest in math, and even share me his knowledge too, Pharos deny it but I guess it's true that the chaos god had feelings after all, Pharos now treat me like his one and only friend, funny huh?

"haaa…" I sigh tired leaning back on my chair. _Now that Hamuko here too, I better change my plan a little, I doubt she follow shin and mine every order since she worry about our live most and Shin is not the type to follow or listen so he'll probably act on his own, and sometime he would interrupt to, no matter how well I plan the future, with this two here, it's hopeless…_

_**Fun huh Minato? hehehehe**_

* * *

_i don't plan to make Hamuko enter the story but it's happen and whatever..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_


	3. Bugatti Veyron

**08/04/2009**

**Iwatodai dorm, lounge**

Yesterday was awful, I'm running round the town in the middle of night thanks to ren who trick me about Hamuko whereabouts few times which is made me so damn sore right now. Taking her back to my old house which is 'oh so far way' is another thing, the real deal started when the dark hour occurring, I had to go back walking again… "Ugh…" I groan, flipping the magazine page. "Stop sulking shin, you been doing that quiet a lot" Minato scold me, but I guess it's true, I can't focus on anything, not Nyx, not the payment, nothing.

"Hey Minato" I mutter and he turn his face to me. "What is it shin?" he raise a brow and cross his arm on this chest. _Seems like somebody having a rough day._ "Some guy tell me about this club activity back at school, care to explain?" I ask in a demanding tone. "Oh? You interest? How come?" he ask amuse, well it's not like me to participate in any club activity. "It's part of my Payment" I scowl and Minato sneer. "Making friend?" he guess and this annoyed me more.

"Yes, no, argh… ren doesn't make things easy for me okay!" I hiss and continue. "My payment is _trust,_ Tatsuya, Seta, Hamuko, and… you doesn't count so I have to find a new one" I explain awkward. _I practically admit I like him there… damn!_ "Heh so ren notice it too huh?" Minato snicker. "Notice what?" I ask irritated. "Well shin, up until now the only people you trust and hangout with is us" he continue. "You don't _trust_ others and the thought of working with strangers annoy you to the fact you might want to explode" he smirk, acting like he know it all.

"What? No!" I deny throwing my magazine at him. "Ow!" he whine in pain and rub his nose. "it's true shin, when you first came here, you act serious but after you realized that working with S.E.E.S is inevitable you act like a jerk and grumpy all the time" he continue blurt out my mistake and I glare at him. "you refuse to work with them, because you think that others are a drag, weak, and unreliable, well it's mostly my fault for spoiling you but since you never actually made a real contact with 'normal' human being I won't blame you either" he sigh.

"Before you go judge me, why not go look back in the mirror? Who is it that lie to them?" I smile sarcastic, knowing full well that it'll hurt his feeling. "…" Minato glare at me but I ignore it and smirk. "it's true that I lie but I do trust them, they feeling for me is honest and that's why I know I can rely on them, give them a chance shin, they nice people once you get to know them"_ wait? Why am I getting lecture again? _"Oh sure, go lecture me, why do I have to rely on those stupid humans anyway?" I grumble, furrowing my brow and hiss. "You forgot that we're human too shin" he said short and I glare at him. We glare at each other for more than 10 minute and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine…! You right, I'm wrong, happy?" I said irritated. "Well that's the first step, now about the club activity…" Minato smile content and continue. "There's track team, kendo team, and swimming team, that recruit new member, others clubs are full" he explain. "Track team? Hell no! I had enough running for my entire life thank you" I said in resentful voice "but Kendo huh? Hmm, I think about it" I mumble, considering the thought. "You know… I'm the ace at kendo team" Minato smirk, reading the magazine I throw at him. "Oh? Maybe I should join in so I could kick your ass everyday" I snicker, that wasn't really a bad idea actually.

"You sure? it pretty tiresome wearing those armor and it's hot too so we sweat a lot" Minato said taunting me, he know damn well I hate get myself sweating and no, I can't stand hot weather, it's almost summer too and wearing those thick armor is a big NO! "Screw that, I chose swimming team, it's cool, and I'm good at it too" I said, and Minato laugh. "Whatever…" I grumble, snatching back my magazine. "Anyway you sure it's safe talking here?" I ask worry. "Yeah, don't worry I already know where the bugs and cameras position and this is the only blind spot there is" he nod. "Here? Under these stairs? End of the hallway?" I ask again narrowing my eyes at the camera above us

"Well I _accidently _destroy one of their bugs here so it's save even I they watching us, it'll only appear as sibling quarrel" he smile at my anxious face but I show no satisfaction. "Well why here? It's uncomfortable sitting on this stairs is making my ass hurt!" I whine and he chuckle in respond. "Sorry, this is the only place were less bugs for me to destroy, and apparently they installed the surveillance cameras and bugs at second floor hallway now, I'm surprise you didn't notice" he explain and I groan.

"That's it! I had enough of this, I let them watching me sleep! eat! And even when i'm changing my clothes" I shout angry. "Don't" Minato voice stop me, but I'm to mad to listen. "Don't you try stop me! I'm gonna sue these people to the god damn police!" I said angry and Minato laugh hard. "Hahaha that's it? I thought you were planning to kill them or destroy the whole building…" he laugh. "Shut up! Your girlfriend back" I said, turning my eyesight toward the front door. "So you finally taking this seriously now?" he said teasing me and I glare at him, but yeah I admit, my sense of awareness is back and that's proof enough. "Oh you guys early" Yukari said noticing us walking toward the kitchen

"Welcome back" Minato greet her and she smile. _Oh sure ignore me! _"Hmm?" I raise a brow, noticing a middle age man next to yukari. _Her father? I thought the heavy steps was akihiko-senpai. _I scan the man hair to toe and I notice that Minato did the same. "Oh I forgot, you guys haven't meet the chairman yet" yukari said, noticing out stares. "Ah so they must be our new guests …" the man smile and sit on the couch. "Please have a seat" he pointing the empty seats to us, and we gladly take it.

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki." The man begun. "I'm the chairman of the board for your school" He explain. "Ikut-suki? how do you speel that?" I mumble, try to spell his name, _man living in America for 10 years made me tongue-tied. _"'Ikutsuki' hard to say isn't it?" the man chuckle and I see both Yukari and my twin laugh. "Sorry" I apologize and the man smile. "Hahahaha don't worry about it, even I get tongue-tied spelling my name" the man reassure me and I smirk. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations" the chairman continue and I raise my brow at Minato. _What accommodations? Did I miss something? _

"However it may take a longer before you receive the proper room assignment is there anything you like to ask?" the Chairman explain. _Ah… I get it now. _I grin and shook my head. "No, I'm good" I said short. "Same here" Minato said in agreement. "Then, I hope you had a successful school year" the man smile and we both nod. "Now if you excuse me…" he stand up and continue. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early" the chairman suggest. "… As they say, 'the early bird catches the bookworm!'" he said with large grin. "Please forgive the pun" he chuckle and head upstairs.

"What was that?" I ask, looking at my twin and Yukari who sit next to him. "You'll get used to his lame jokes" Yukari sigh tired. _So this have often then. _"Anyway…" I shrug, heading toward the phone on the small table right to me. "Minato you want pizza too?" I ask and he nod. "Hello? Pizza correct?" I call. "Oh there the new taste? …yes make it extra large, …no, yes, I want extra cheese, and meat, the address? It's Iwatodai dorm, Coupon? No I don't had any …I said I order 30 of them damn it! Just bright it here!" I shout angry and I see Yukari face turn both confuse and surprise, while Minato is chuckle.

"What? I'm hungry" I scowl. "Hehehe you both act different but your appetite are the same alright" Yukari laugh. "Oh? So you knew huh?" I smirk. "Minato hardly show anyone his excessive appetite" I mutter and yukari blush. _Women…they so easy to read or is it that she too naïve? Go figure. _After a while, the pizza arrive, and we eat, yukari join too and we chat for a while, I notice how she easily turning red every time I mention my twin or when both our eyes meet, 'since I have the same look as Minato' _this girl must have really like him huh?_

After we done eating she head upstairs and I follow my twin into his bedroom. "Study?" I ask, looking at my twin who currently working on his desk. "Yeah, we had homework today, remember?" Obviously I don't since I sleep all day long. "Really? Mind if I copy yours?" I ask in a demanding voice and he sigh in defeat. "Why are you doing here anyway shin?" he ask, still busy studying though. "I'm bored, I sleep all through class and now I can't sleep!" I grumble and he smirk.

*beep beep*

"oh it' Hamuko" I said, press the yes button and put the phone on my ear. [Shin!] She yell and I pull the phone away. "Geez stop yelling Hamuko" I whine. [Sorry] she giggle. [Anyway I had big news!] She said excited "what? You burn the house down? Not very surprising…" I said in jest and I hear she grumble while Minato laugh. [No stupid! I'm entering Gekkoukan High school starting tomorrow] she pout, and both mine and Minato eyes are widen after hearing this. **"You what?"** we said in union.

[Why so surprise? I need to keep my school schedule right or would you like me to drop a grade?] She ask in somewhat threaten tone. "No, no, no!" I said quickly and I heard she laugh. "But why there of all places…" I sigh tired. [Well… it's the only school around here] she mutter and I slap my forehead. _Duh…!_

[Anyway, your house won't do, it's too far from school!] She whine and I look at my twin for solution. "I'll ask the driver" he said in defeat tone, pulling out his phone from his pocket. "You heard him, now go to bed and don't cause us anymore headache" I said harsh but she giggle anyway. [Okay] she agreed and I close my phone. "Dear god!" I whine, bury my face in my brother pillow. "-yes, thank you" Minato finish his little talk and sigh tired. "Well I feel tired now" I mutter and Minato pinch the bridge of his nose.

*beep beep*

Annoyed open my phone and shout. "WHAT NOW!" I shout angry, I swear the whole dorm hear me, well they spying on us trough cameras anyway. [Geez Shin, You hurting my eardrum!] A familiar male voice whine. "Seta?" I ask stupid of course it's him. [Did Hamuko cause you trouble again?] He guess right and I laugh. "Thanks for the obvious!" I answer.

"So what is it?" I ask. [Hamuko already tell me about your situation, I know you busy but we agreed to have meeting a week from now, can you manage?] He ask in a worry tone. "is it uncle Igor order?" I said rather annoy. [yeah, it's about summoning the chaos gods and the wild card] Seta correct my hunch and i'm surprise alright, i mean, the old man always forbid us to summon the chaos god. "seriosuly? it's gonna be painful" I said shock. [Obviously… anyway, I'm makinng the _'door'_ for you guys, I call you when I finish, don't forget okay] he said and I close my phone. "he's making the door now? what happen to Elizabeth ad Theo?" I ask, looking at my twin. "don't know" he said short.

I spent hours talking to my twin, asking him how far is he and yukari relationship goes so far, _obviously I'm doing it on purpose to tease the girls whose watching us. _About school, swimming team, copying his homework and I finally got tired. "You should probably head back to your room shin, you look tired" Minato said concern. "Yeah, you right… after all it's almost midnight" I smirk and continue. "…I won't want to wake up late for tomorrow" I stand up from Minato bed, grab the door knob and turn to face my twin "Night" I said short and he reply me with a smile, I get out and get into my room.

"Ahhh…" I yawn, wash my face, brush my teeth, open the wardrobe and change my uniform, a simple white shirt with long sleeved and long black pants, I don't take shower in midnight… hell no! I don't want it turn into bloody shower when dark hour occur. "!" that sudden shake and this green light, _speak of the devil! Dark hour, whatever… I'm going to bed._ I shook my head and slowly crawl into my soft bed.

**Iwatodai dorm**

**Fourth floor**

"Working hard?" the chairman ask and the girls turn their attention to him. "So, how is they doing?" he ask, sitting on the empty chair and observer the monitors. [-you done yet?] Minato ask, wiping his wet face with a small white towel. [Yeah, thanks for letting me copy your homework and the notebook too] Shinichi smirk. "Ask you can see, they been talking together for hours now" Mitsuru explain. "Ah… brotherly love, isn't that sweet? …Well let's observe a little while it's almost the dark hour" the chairman suggest and Mitsuru nod.

[-Night] Shinichi said short and head toward his room. **"!"** both Mitsuru and Yukari blush as they saw the twin changing their uniform. "Hahahaha" the chairman laugh amuse and they both glare at him. "Anyway… the dark hour is approaching" the chairman said timid, try his best to avoid the girls glare. "Very well" Mitsuru mutter and her attention back to the monitor

"!"

"T-They awake! I mean…, they not turn into coffin?" Yukari said surprise. "Mr. Chairman, do you think they had the potential?" Mitsuru ask, looking at Ikutsuki who had his eyes focus on both twins. "interesting, even those who had potential tend to be unstable at first, memory loss, disorientation…" he continue. "But these twin is rather unique, they obviously aware of the dark hour yet they hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms" The chairman explain. "Then they must be…" yukari mutter.

"Yes, they didn't turn into coffin like any other normal people when the dark hour occur, and the shadow didn't prey on them, they must had the potential" Ikutsuki smirk. "For now, let's just observe them for a while" Ikutsuki suggest and they agreed again.

**Hamuko PoV**

**Port island station, back alley**

"Good evening!" I said cheerful, smiling at Shinjiro who has the irritated look on his face. "What are you doing here?" Shinjiro groan. "Are you surprise to see me?" I ask, sitting next to him. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Coming to a dangerous place like this" Shinjiro ask annoyed but I smile anyway. "are you worry about me?" I ask and he deny it quickly which made me laugh. "Don't worry they won't lay a finger on me, they seems to learn their lesson yesterday" I continue. "Beside I have my guardian angel watching over me" I smile. "Listen, just go back home, it's almost midnight and it's not safe okay!" he said angry but I ignore it again.

"Say, I'm entering Gekkoukan high school starting tomorrow, you know the place right? Pick me up after school or I'll come back here again and haunt you for the rest of your live!" I threaten him and he looked at me surprise. "You a real piece of work you know…" he mutter. "Why would I come and pick you up anyway?" He ask puzzle. "I promise to treat you 'something' right?" I remind him and he hiss. "But seriously! I can't find you anywhere on the daylight, I search the station, the mall, I even coming back here in the middle of day! But I still can't find you anywhere, what are you? a vampire?" I ask annoyed and he chuckle.

"You did all that just to find me?" He looked at me doubtful and I grumble. "Why don't you look at my sore feet? Look how tired it is!" I order, I lift my legs into his lap and take off my heels. "See how swollen it was?" I ask angry. "I guess I owe you lunch" he smirk. "Better! Dinner and a massage" I put my hands on my hips and glare at him. "What?" he glaring back at me. "Come on, don't you feel bad for my poor feet?" I give him my puppy eyes and he smile in defeat, slowly massage my feet. "Ow!" I yell in pain. "Can't you be a little gentle?" I smack his arm. "You ask for it" he scowled and I laugh.

We chat for a while and I must say he done a very good job massaging my feet, almost as good as Tatsuya! "Satisfy?" he asks, putting down my legs. "Very!" I said pleased. "Now go back okay?" He said in somewhat commanding tone. "Sure, just promise you pick me up tomorrow!" he quickly nod and I pull out my phone to check the time. "Oh… it's almost Midnight" I said disappointed, knowing that I had to walk home or wait here for an hour 'alone' to get a taxi

"!"

Speak of the devil! It's dark hour again. "Haa… oh well" I sigh, walking away but I fell a hand pull me and I saw Shinjiro still in his human form. "You? Why?" he said confuse, moving closer to me and examine me as if I was hurt or not. "Shinjiro …are you a persona-user?" I ask and his eyes are open wide. "AAAAARRRRRRG!" We both startle, looking at the narrow path where the scream come from. "So they here…" Shinjiro mumble, I pull arm from him and run toward the voice is. "Hamuko no!" Shinjiro yell, running after me.

When I get there, I saw a guy wearing Gekkoukan uniform laying unconscious and some sort of black liquid cover him. "Cybele!" I shout, summoning my persona. Cybele quickly flies toward the liquid and slash it with her twin sword, the liquid disappear and I run toward the unconscious guy. "That liquid it's eating his mind, Cybele can you save him?" I ask and Cybele nod. Bright light engulfing the guy and he's breathing turn stable again, afterwards I turn my face at Shinjiro who was observing me. "See, I told you I had my guardian angel" I smile and the serious look on his face was replaced with a smile.

"Is he alright?" Shinjiro ask, moving closer to the guy and examine him. **"He'll lived, we saved him just in time" **Cybele answer and Shinjiro look at her surprise, he turn to me and raise a brow at me. "Cybele is special, you could think of her as a high level persona" I explain. Well at least that what I was told. "I won't ask you question, but let me walk you home" He said worry. "Shinjiro, you such a gentleman!" I squeal, grabbing his arm and giggle. "Seriously, you a real piece of work" he grumble but I ignore it anyway. **"Then I leave my mistress in your care" **Cybele smile and disappear. "It's still weird that she talk though" Shinjiro mutter and I giggle.

**09/04/2009**

**Iwatodai dorm, second floor.**

"NOOOOOOO!" I scream in terror. Waking up from my nightmare, sweating and panting like mad. _why is it that uncle Igor had to be on my dream? stupid Seta!_ I sigh, scaning my room and sense Minato presence coming near, and 3 persona-user downstairs._ Good I could sense their presence fine. _"Shin you okay?" I hear Minato voice asking worry. "yeah, it' just a nightmare" I grumble and Minato enter my room. "You didn't look your door?" Minato raise a brow at me. "What? Do I look like a defenseless virgin girl to you? Don't mock me!" I scowl, getting out from my bed. "Anyway, Hamuko text me she coming to pick us up so go get a shower" he order. I nod, grabbing my towel, etc, and head downstairs.

After finish my morning ritual, Minato and I waiting outside the dorm while drinking my milk. "She's late!" I whine when suddenly red Bugatti veyron with incredible speed park in front of me. "So you guys coming?" Hamuko smirk, coming out from the car. I stare at my cousin and drop my milk in process. "What happen to the Mercedes and the driver?" Minato ask worry. "Oh I like this one better, and I can drive on my own okay?" she pout and I slap my forehead. "You guys coming or not?" she ask and we both sigh in defeat.

After 15 minutes experiencing life and death situation, we finally arrive at the school, and I could feel students stare at me and my twin clumsy steps, I feel dizzy and I seriously going to puke if I'll stay another minute in that stupid Bugatti veyron again. I see Minato face turn pale ever since we leave the car and he sweating like crazy! "Remind me not to EVER let her drive AGAIN!" Minato yell angry. It's rare to see him mad, but it'll be even weirder if he didn't_. _"Noted…" I reply and Hamuko laugh. "Hahahahaha this is the first time I see you guys agreed on anything" she continue laughing and I grumble. "Whatever… you park the car on the station right?" I ask worry and she nod. "Yup, 'don't do anything that attract too much attention' right? I made sure no one saw me when I leave the car" she smile. _You already attract everyone attention with that crazy drive of your._

"Shut up and let's go!" Minato said in commanding voice and we both obey. _It's scary when he mad. _Unsurprisingly my cousin is on the same class as me and my twin. "My name is Hamuko Arisato, Nice to meet you!" she said cheerful and I could hear my classmate saying stuff like she's a cutie, which is worry me, I glare at the male students and give them 'lay a finger on my cousin and I kill you guys!' look. They all nod in union and I hiss. After the introduction, I notice my twin asleep, _he must be really tired… well I won't blame him after that tremendous ride. _Soon after I close my eyes too and fall asleep.

"Shin!" I heard my cousin voice but ignore it and continue my sleep. "Shin wake up!" she yell and start hitting my arm but I still ignore her. "Shin a guy try to rape me here!" she yell in somewhat helpless voice and this quickly wake me up. "Which bastard! I kill him!" I shout angry, standing up from my seat and it fall down on the ground. "You wake up!" she smile and I sigh relief. "Don't scare me like that" I sigh tired, rubbing my forehead. "School is over shin, I'm heading back, you should as well" she grin. "Where's Minato?" I ask, collecting my stuff. "He left a while ago, he seems to have other 'appointment'" she explain, grabbing my wrist, drag me all the way to the school gate.

"Where is he?" she whine, looking left and right. "Who you looking for?" I ask. "Shinjiro" she answer, still searching for him. "Shinjiro Aragaki? The guy that save you the other day?" I ask surprise. "Yeah, he promise he wait for me here" she turn her face to me and pout. "When? Don't tell me you go to that alley again" I slap my forehead hard. "Yup! I search all over the town but can't find him anywhere but there" she explain and I wish god would just kill me right there and end my suffering.

"I told you not to go there again right?" I said tired, I'm too young to be this tired. "Shin you act like old man" She whine. _Who fault you think it is?_ "Beside, something like that won't scared me and I had Cybele" she said reassure me. "Just promise me, please, I beg you!" I plea. "Wait, you won't listen anyway" I shook my head. "…" mutter a magic spell and faint silver light warp my fist and after the light disappear I open my fist and there's was a silver ring with blue crystl on it in my palm. "Wear this, if anything bad happen to you the crystal will shatter and open a portal to me" I order and she put on the ring. "Really? That so cool, ren teach you some awesome magic huh?" she smile. "you killing me cousin..." I mutter. I walk her back to the station and watch her leave with her veyron.

I'm tired and I feel sick, once I enter the dorm Mitsuru and Yukari greet me but I only gave them small smile and head straight to my bed, I don't give a damn if the world end tonight I'm gonna sleep and dear god, I swear I kill anyone who dare to wake me up!

**Hamuko PoV**

**Tatsumi port island, back alley**

I scowl, crossing my legs and arms, furrowing my brow and Shinjiro stare at me quietly. "So you really coming back to haunt me?" He mutter, ignoring my scowl and sitting next to me. "Is that your car?" he ask, looking at my red Veyron. "A friend told me that a redhead girl driving Bugatti veyron, asking my whereabouts, is that you?" he chuckle looking at me who glare. "I have a hard time looking for you!" I whine, and punch his arm.

"You don't know where to give up huh?" he sigh tired. "Anyway, since you here, let's go!" I standing up, dusting off my skirt and pull his arm. "Where?" he look at me confuse, but standing up anyway. "Dinner! you owe me that yesterday" I said cheerful and he laugh. "Oh excuse me! I haven't eat anything since this morning thanks to you!" I complain, furrow my brow and hands on my hips. "Fine..." He nod. "Here" I pull his hand and give him my car key. "What? You want me to drive?" he raise a brow and I nod. "Unless you can't" I say teasing him. "You gonna regret it" he sneer. "Try me" I smirk at his confident face

15 Minute later

Strip mall, Second floor, Hagakure

"You eating?" Shinjiro ask, looking at me with his victory smile. "…that was, FAST!" I shout, burry my face on my palm. "Ugh… I feel sick" I mutter dark, shove away my ramen bowl. "Told you" Shinjiro chuckle, turn back and eating his ramen. I grumble, pout, and whine! I can't believe I lost... I feel like crying. "You should be proud thou, you the first person that haven't throw up YET after I drive like that" he finish his meal and pat my head. "Usually they beg me to stop or worse… faint" he grab my arm and help me stand, leaving the money on the table and we both leave.

"How fast can you diver?" I ask tired, leaning in his strength to keep me stand. "Top speed of 257 mph plus and reaches 0-60 in 2,7 seconds in acceleration, ever heard SSC ultimate aero?" he smirk and I grumble. "Not fair! I'm a girl" I pout, I refuse to admit defeat. "Now you used gender as an excuse?" Shinjiro furrow. "But it's true, I bet you 1 million yen, you can't defeat me on cooking battle!" I challenge him but he just laugh. "you killing me!" he shout and continue laughing. Annoyed I kick his stomach with all my strength and he down on the floor. "Shut up!" I yell. "tomorrow night! I'll pick you up and we'll see who's laughing next" I walk away from him who stand up and snicker, heading downstairs with my legs shaking and leave.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing


	4. Sayoko and Kaii

**09/04/2009**

**Iwatodai dorm, second floor**

_**Shinichi wake up**_

_Ren? Please let me sleep…_

_**The Magician Arcana is here**_

"…" I slowly open my eyes, take a sitting position and yawn "Aaaa…" I scratch the back of my neck and sense 4 panic soul downstairs and it's seems like one of them is hurt, _akihiko?_ **"worry about them later, the Magician is right below us" **ren warn me, I open the curtain which is just right to my bed and saw a large black shadow with impressive mass hands currently walking toward the back of the building in a manner of spider. "I am so NOT gonna fight that" I protest.

"Wake up!" I heard Yukari voice outside my room. "Shinichi-kun, Minato-kun, please wake up!" her voice sound more desperate and I heard Minato open his door. "Can I just pretend nothing happen and continue my sleep?" I shrug, Snuggle back into bed, pulling my quilt up to cover me and close my eyes. "Shin, wake up!" Minato kick my door and it startle me, I groan, kick my quilt away and looking at him annoyed. "I should have locked it…" I mumble regretful. "I sorry, but please follow me! We going to escape through the back door" Yukari said panic as I get out of my bed.

"Oh no, we don't!" I shout and they look at me confuse. "I saw that black thing walking toward the back building and there's NO WAY in hell I'm going there!" I shout angry. **"Shinichi!" **ren yell, the window behind me shatter and a Black Hand try to crush my neck. "Shin!" Minato yell, pushing me down and save me from the Black Hand. "Kyaaaaa!" Yukari scream, kneeling down. "Get away from the window!" Minato order and we both obey, leaving my room and running toward the stairs. _are you serious? we going to fight now? I'm still wearing my pajama here! No protection what so ever…_

***BAAAAAM***

The building shaken and I could hear glass breaking. "My bedroom…" I grumble. "Leave it shin, we head upstairs" Minato suggest and I sense large amount of shadows crawling from downstairs to us. "Even if we head upstairs that 'SPIDER' there can climb walls and waiting for us on the roof!" I said angry. "But we can't stay and let ourselves getting surrounded right?" Minato reply and we all run upstairs. "That's why I'm mad! We're doing exactly what they want!" I groan, and Minato sneer.

"Ah!" Yukari scream and she fall. "You okay?" Minato ask, helping her stand and the whole building shaken again, but not a normal one, it's like something giant running toward us. "Shit! That spider coming, Minato carry her and move it! It'll be a huge disadvantage if we fighting that in this tight room!" I order and he follows. Pant, tired, sweating! I hate it all! I swear I'm gonna enjoy every moment I have when I kill this spider!

As we finally reach the last floor Yukari put the password on the security device and the door open. We quickly enter the roof and she closes the door. "Are we safe?" Yukari ask scared while we try to catch our breath. "No" I answer. Looking straight at the open space. "I just hope it's weaker than its look" I mutter and the dorm shaking again. *BAAM* panic Yukari lose her balance and tears fall on her cheek, her hand shaken as she try to pull the gun. *BAAM* the building shaking again and the magician show itself, It's hand climbing the wall and its reaching the length of the roof, one of its hand holding a mask high and it's scanning the surrounding, after the mask notice us, the Magician raise its hands and silver needles coming out from their palm. "That is no good" I mutter. "Yeah, any idea?" Minato stand next to me and whisper. "We could try using persona and order them to attack it with magic, long rage is a pretty safe way to win this battle" I suggest and the magician walk toward us. "You want me to attack him from the rear while you casting magic to distract it?" Minato add.

"It's Arcana is magician, your Orpheus telos resist magic and physical damage so it's a good idea, but be careful, those needles seems sharp, and I don't think you could handle that many hands so for started why don't you aim for the mask first? Make it blind" I reply and get ready to my defense position as I saw the magician getting closer. "One more question" Minato whisper again. "How do you think we summon our persona without gaining suspicious? They still had cameras here you know" I furrow and look at yukari who's trying to shoot her forehead with the evoker like gun. "First: we could just back away, let Yukari summon her persona first and we could follow later. Second: we get seriously hurt like in the verge of dying and summon our persona for survival" I answer. "I like the first one better" Minato reply quickly.

We agreed and slowly steps back waiting for yukari to summon her persona "I-I…...I can do it!" She mumbles, shutting her eyes, her hand shaking as she tries to pull the tiger. "…" I silently watch and observe the Magician again. _Hmm? What the! _"Get down!" I yell and Minato quickly respond. Apparently the Magician cast a Magaru spell, lucky me being the first to notice I manage to avoid it safely, Minato avoid it too and land at the bloody ground but I see he got a small cut in his forehead, Yukari, wasn't so lucky, she got a full impact, I saw her head and arm bleed, she's unconscious and the evoker is laying on the ground next to her. "I didn't expect this, but it'll work" I smirk and Minato sigh relief to see me safe. "Your girlfriend is unconscious and you were relief? Well, Lucky for her it's seem her persona resist garu spell so she'll lived" I mutter.

"Anyway…" we both stand up and I grab the evoker like gun, pointing it at my forehead, sweating like hell, and pull it away from my forehead. "y-you sure it's save right?" I ask worry. "Shin hurry!" Minato grumble as the magician speed up toward us. "Hell no! You go first" I shout loud tossing the evoker to Minato. Minato quickly act, pointing the gun in his forehead and pull the tiger. *BANG* "oh god! Minato!" I shout scare, _is he that fearless of just dump? _"M-Minato?" I ask scare. "Orpheus telos!" Minato shout, commanding his persona to charge toward the magician and distract it. "Orpheus won't last much longer, your turn shin" he order, giving me the gun and I stare at it silently "why does it have to be a gun? Why not pills or potion?" I grumble, holding the gun tight. "Shin…" Minato glare and I inhale my last breath, I slowly point the gun at my forehead, and hand ready to pull the tiger. *BANG* I heard the gun shot. open my eys and relief to see I'm alive. "never again, will i use that" I vow and sense a familiar presence above me, It was Sandalphon.

"Do you mind?" Minato scowl and I nod. "Makarakarn!" I shout and Sandalphon cast Light barrier to protect us. "Fall back Orpheus" Minato order and the persona flies back to his side. "Sandalphon, use Maragi spell and make a wall" I command and Sandalphon did as told, a fire like wall surround the magician, and stop it from getting closer. The magician resist, it slash the fire wall, and the sharp wind coming from it cut my shoulder but the damage was small thanks to Makarakarn, worse yet, it throw the needles toward us, fortunately the fire wall interfere with its aim and we manage to avoid the needles with just small cuts. "Minato, go and make it blind" I hiss and Minato jump through the fire safely thanks to the Makarakarn spell. The magician turn its full attention on him and ready to cut him, but Orpheus block it "Orpheus" Minato plea and the persona summon a light sword, Minato grab it and cut the Magician hand. "Now Sandalphon" I order. Sandalphon flies toward the magician and strike him with his fists causing it to lose its balance and drop its needles. "Orpheus telos!" Minato command and the persona obey, it's grabbed the huge harp behind it and smashes the magician mask to pieces.

"Now what?" Minato ask, jumping back and stand next to me. "Its summoning silver needles from its palm so I guess it has endless spare" as I explain and the magician summon its needles again. "I don't like that…" Minato grumble. "Well, here's what I don't like…" I sigh and continue. "It's gonna slash and throw the damn needles blindly and we will had lots of trouble avoiding it, better yet! It's going to use Magaru spell to wreck this place" I gulp and Minato scowl. "Don't complain! We death if we didn't take its eyesight, it'll catch us off guard and we can't use the same tactic again and again" I said angry. _I mean seriously if that shadow got serious and aim that sharp needle to our vital organ we die instantly! What do you expect? We wearing our god damn pajamas! And we had no real weapons whatsoever to block that needle except for our persona._

And just like I predicted the magician slash and throw its needles in all direction making me jump and grab Sandalphon hand, Sandalphon spread his giant wings and pull me off the ground, flying far from the needles reach. While Minato avoid the needles and hide behind the wall, he of course order Orpheus telos to protect the unconscious Yukari and Orpheus did by smashing all the needles coming toward him with his harp. "You got ANY better idea that this?" Minato shout looking at me who is now currently flying on the sky with Sandalphon holding my wrist. "We could wait till the dark hour over sound better" I suggest and Minato scowl again. *BAAAAAAM* the magician used Magaru spell and the roof is crumble, causing a large hole in the middle of it. Yukari is fine since Orpheus telos carry her unconscious body to escape the fall but what worry me is the people downstairs, I could see Mitsuru face turn pale but manage to avoid the wreckage and Akihiko is quick with his move so I won't worry much about him but the old man is another story.

"Look out!" Akihiko shout, pushing Mr. Chairman away before the wreckage bury him. "I certainly didn't expect this much damage…" I Sandalphon to put me down, he did and I saw the Magician slip and fall down into the fourth floor. "We have to help them" Minato said, walking next to me and I scan him, his cover in blood. I guess he didn't fast enough to avoid those needles but who am I to judge? I'm bleeding myself, my pajamas sleeved is soak in blood now, considering our condition I say we leave them and escape. "With our conditions? Hell, we have an old man and three teen here to protect, it'll be impossible, I say we run" I answered, _cruel? Call it whatever you like, but our lives come first, if we die, whose going to finish the mission? Hamuko? God know I won't allow it._ **"Summon Thanatos, it's the only way" **ren suddenly spoke. **"Let him devour the Magician" **ren order and I shook my head at Minato. "Don't do it" I warn him. "Minato, don't! I'll think of something" I shout but he ignore me jumping down the hole. "Shit!" I groan and follow him.

Once I land, I saw Mitsuru and Akihiko summoning their persona to hold back the magician attack while Ikutsuki hide behind them. "They won't last" I mutter, running toward them and Sandalphon follow. "Arisato!" Mitsuru yell. And I sense the magician use Magaru spell again. "Makarakarn!" I shout and Sandalphon quickly respond, the light barrier protect the other and save them from Magaru spell but not me I don't have enough energy to protect all of us, my shoulder, waist, and now my cheek bleeding. "Ugh" I whine from the pain, I swear the broken glass must have stuck on my flesh but ignore it and move closer to them. "You guys okay?" I examine them and saw several cuts on their arm, hips, and legs. "That's not good" I sigh. I'm already at my limit used another spell and I'm seriously going to faint! But seeing their wounds, I could tell that it was a deep one, they'll be death if I let them fight in this condition. "Savior" I whisper and Sandalphon warp them with his giant wings, faint light envelop them, and their wounds completely heal. With my condition I could only heal three people and so I save them first, I'll live even with these wounds anyway. I feel Minato presences behind me and I saw Orpheus telos put yukari down, she still unconscious thought, _wait? Does he ask me to heal her to? Oh kill me will you!_ "Sandalphon…" I said weak. **"But master…" **he tries to argue, worry about my condition. "Do it" I order and he nod, a bright yellow light warp yukari wounds and heal it.

"I'm out Minato, force me used another spell and I'm going straight into coma!" I groan, pant and lean on Sandalphon soft feathers. "Thanks, I'll take it from here" Minato smile, pat my head and I quickly dozed off. "Senpai please look after shin for me" Minato ask and Akihiko nod. "You just better explain this later" he mutter. "I will" Minato said short, and he walk toward the magician. "Mr. Chairman, please escape, with Yukari" Mitsuru order and he obey. "Akihiko help me heal him" she continues walking toward Sandalphon who carry me on his arm. "Dia!" they both shout and their personas summon warm light to heal my wounds but it's still bleeding. **"Your power is still weak, you cannot heal my master wounds" **Sandalphon spoke and they were surprise to see a persona speak. "But if we don't do something he will-" akihiko said worry buy Sandalphon cut him. **"My master won't die from something like this" **Sandalphon assure them and they nod, still try to heal me though.

*BAAAAM*

Another room were destroy and they all turn their gaze to the Minato who try his best to avoid the magician attack and move closer to him at the same time. When Minato close enough to the Magician, it begun to feel his presences, it stop throwing the needles or using Magaru, rather it begun to cut every object nearby and almost cut Minato. "Pharos" Minato whisper. The persona screams in pain and a pair of white glove coming out of its mouth and rips it off till its reach its lower stomach and Thanatos slowly show himself. He was wearing long dark coat, he had a metallic face and he has dark-murderous aura enveloping him, but what tremble them is not his appearance or his murderous aura, rather his long katana sword that cut the magician and its needles like paper. Their legs shaken and they fall, their body trembles and numb, cold sweat coming from their body, the air their breath is heavy and it's suffocating, Thanatos howl as he fuse with the Magician, a howl of pleasure, it doesn't take a genius to notice it, they know that the thing they saw is death.

**Hamuko PoV**

**10/04/2009**

**Port island station, back alley**

"Here!" I gave Shinjiro a bento box. "Try it!" I said cheerful, he nod and open the bento box. "I bet you never eat anything more delicious than my mater piece!" I said proud and he sneers. "You're going down!" I ignore his sneer and laugh victoriously. "…" Shinjiro just smirk and eat my bento quietly. "How is it? Feel like kneeling now?" I smile smug and Shinjiro just stay silent. "Aww, I know losing suck!" I happily laugh at my victory and I don't care if those stupid thugs and bitches call me crazy, right now I'm just happy to see him losing.

"It's awful" Shinjiro spoke and I glare at him. "Lies!" I shout angry, "I tease my bento and I know it's good! You just hate to admit defeat" I yell, kick his leg with all my strength but it doesn't seem to hurt him much. "It's not bad, but I could make better" he smirk and I furrow. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" I demand, putting my hand on my hips. "Here" he gave me a lunchbox and I snatch it away, I open it and eat his bento. "…um" I mumble, it taste really good! It's just a normal bento so why does it taste like a French chef cooking meal? "…" I stare at him in disbelieve. "I see you lick it clean" he chuckle at the empty lunchbox. "Shut up!" I said annoyed.

"So you win, I could always try again!" I pout, sticking my tongue at him. "And you better eat my bento! I made it for you, so you finish it, I don't care if you say it's awful, terrible or bleh!" I order angry. "I already did" he said short giving me my empty bento box. "I thought you said it's awful" I furrow at him. "Compare to mine yes" he said, drinking his water. "Shut up" I grumble. "Why do you keep coming back here? Don't you have any other friends?" he asks, glaring at me. "What do you mean?" I return his glare and continue. "You're my best friend!" I answer and he looked surprise. "When did that happen?" he raise a brow to me and I scowl.

"Allow me to refresh that brain of yours!" I grumble, smack his head and he whine. "you save me from being rape, you listen to my trouble, you know my secret being the persona-user, I let you drive my veyron, we eat ramen, we trade bento, and we hangout here together every night!" I said annoyed. "So? I fill the requirement being your best friend?" he asks in somewhat annoyed voice. "Basically" I nod and he grumbles. "Well, I never thought of you as my friend and you keep bothering me, so be gone Hamuko" he said harsh, glaring at me, and I could tell the other thugs shiver in fear. "Make me!" I taunt him, crossing my arms. Shinjiro stand up from his sitting position and glare down at me but I didn't move an inch and look straight into his brown eyes. "You a real piece of work you know?" he smile and I couldn't help but smile too.

We chat for a while and it's getting real late so I decide to go home and sleep, but something keep bugging me, why is it that my cousins didn't call, text, or reply my email and answer my call. Maybe they busy… but I didn't see them at school today, yukari not come too, so maybe I should go to their dorm just in case.

*beep beep*

My cell phone ring and I answer. "Minato! Why haven't you called me? Why didn't you come to school? I understand if it's shin but…" I said angry. [Hamuko-Chan?] I heard yukari speak, and she seems to be crying too. "Yukari? Why did you have Minato phone?" I ask, I know their lovers but Minato will never let other touch his personal items unless he consider family. [I-I'm sorry… but can you come to the hospital? M-Minato-kun and Shinichi-kun is coma-" she said and I quickly drop my phone, getting out the bed and hurry to the garage.

**11/04/2009**

**Iwatodai streets**

It 04.00 am and I drive my veyron full speed, I just need to hurry to the hospital and see my cousins I don't care about anything else, after I arrive I park my car right in front of the hospital door and hurry to my cousins room, I ride the elevator and run in the hallway, after I saw yukari I stop and tries to catch my breath. "S-Shin…M-Minato…where?" I ask tired. I swear people must have thought I'm crazy or something, I mean look at me? I'm wearing my pink pajamas and my hair is a mess!

"Shin room just on the right, this is Minato's" Yukari explain, looking at me with her eyes full of guilt. I quickly enter Minato room and I saw him lying unconscious, he's body cover in bandages and stitches on forehead and leg. "Doctor says he's found nothing wrong with him, they already take out the broken glass from his wounds so he should be fine, but…" Mitsuru try to explain but don't know herself why the twin haven't woke up yet. "Cybele!" I shout and Cybele appear, she heal Minato wounds and I gently stoke his blue hair. "A persona-user?" Akihiko said shock and so does the other.

"Cybele, why won't he woke up?" I ask worry, stroking Minato cheek. **"He's tired, he used too much energy and now he need to rest to regain it back" **Cybele answered and I nod. I kiss my cousin forehead and head toward the door and see Shin next. Shin was in the same condition, he warp in bandages, stitches, and sleep peacefully. Cybele begun to heal him and I just sit next to him, holding his hand tight. **"They'll be fine mistress, please don't worry" **Cybele assure me and I smile. "Yeah, my cousins is so strong" I smile and Cybele disappear.

**Shinichi PoV**

**Date: unknown**

**Place: unknown**

_Dream? Wait wasn't I? Aww, man!_

"REN!" I shout loud and I heard the flick of wings coming closer. "Ren, where am I? Dream or inside my soul?" I ask looking at the mist that cover the whole area. **"Both" **ren reply. "Ah…" _I must have used too much energy and fall into coma then_. **"You used high-level magic's and pass out, it's only natural since you using your human strength" **ren explain. "Well I can't use your full power with this human body" I explain, crossing my arm. **"You'll die if this continue" **ren mutter dark. "It's your fault if I die, by joining S.E.E.S I try to gain their trust and complete the payment, and using you power is off limit" I said angry.

"**You making excuses" **ren said annoyed and I smirk. "The thing is ren, I have to save them first, that Magaru and needles would kill them instantly, but me? I'll survive even if it's mean I fall into coma, so I used my last energy to protect and heal them instead" I explain hoping ren would understand, well, if I die, he lost the holy war so it's only natural if he angry. **"Shinichi…" **ren mutter. **"If I see you try to sacrifice yourself for Minato or the humans' sake, I will murder them" **ren spoke dreadful. "Ren, are you threatening me?" I ask, not believe what I just hear. **"Yes" **ren answered firm. "Are you mad?" I ask curious, _uh oh, I don't want to get on his bad side now_. **"Yes, I hate human shinichi, I always despise them, and now you gave me reason to hate them to the point I want to eliminate them all" **ren answer harsh.

"You sound like Malal" I laugh. "you suppose to lead humans to the wrong path and making them kill with each other not eliminate them, that's Malal sickening pleasure not yours" I remind him, sit down on the cold floor and sigh tired. "Anyway…" I swallow hard, my body feels painful and it's hurt to even speak. "I'm sorry, I know the holy war is important for you, I try to be more careful next time, so please don't get mad ren" I plea, I seriously don't had any strength left so if ren get angry again I might not have the chance to calm his temper. "Ugh" I groan, and I feel ren presences getting close, I feel a heavy touch from the back of my shoulder and the pains disappear. **"I have restored your strength, rest now shinichi" **ren order and I feel my eyes heavy. "…you won't really kill them right?" I ask worry. **"Sleep shinichi!" **ren shout and I chuckle, closing my eyes and fall into sweets dream.

**17/04/2009**

**Hospital room**

"Aaaa…" I yawn. Open my eyes and see unfamiliar quilt cover me, _hospital?_ "Obviously" I sigh, getting out of the bed, Looking around I notice I'm in a V.I.P room, I examine the room and saw the clock on the long desk near the large TV and examine it. "13.02/17/04" I mutter. "I sleep for whole week?" I sigh, removing the white hospital shirt I'm wearing, and walk toward the huge mirror on the wall and check my wounds. "Stitches? I knew there was broken glass stuck" I groan as I examine my arm. "Damn, my stomach too?" I look at the mirror annoyed. I take a seat on the couch nearby and carefully remove my bandage on my chest, stomach and shoulder. My wounds is already dry, and almost heal too, only the cut on my stomach that still bleed a little. "It's inevitable" I sigh disappoint. Removing the bandage on my forehead next, like before it's almost heal and there stitches on my forehead too. "I don't mind stitches but ow!" I whine. _it's sure painful_

"Shin?" I turn my eyes to the door and saw my cousin eyes full of tears. "What? You think I'm death?" I scowl. "Shin!" Hamuko yell, running toward me and hug me tight. "OUCH!" I shout. _I love her but it's painful here!_ I look at her and saw she cry and I smile, pat her soft hair and kiss her forehead. "I see you wake up" Minato spoke, enter the room. "And you too" I sneer. "Well, I am exhausted" he sigh, sitting on the white couch. "So did you manage to fuse pharos with the magician?" I ask and Hamuko lose her hold on me. "Enough with the mission talk, you guys hurt!" she protest, drag me down to the couch, looking for a fresh bandaged on the first kit and warp it on my wounds. "Sorry, I'm not strong enough to heal your wounds" she apologize, wiping her tears. "Hey don't cry Hamuko, it's our fault for being reckless and got hut, right shin?" Minato said, stroking her hair. "Damn right it's your fault! I told you we should escape!" I groan, kick my twin waist and he whine in pain.

"Anyway, you guys must be staring!" Hamuko giggle and my stomach rumble "Food!" I order and Minato stomach agreed. "True, we haven't eat anything for whole week" Minato said glum. "I know!" Hamuko said cheerful and we both grumble. "Wait okay, I order something" she command and pull out her cell phone. "By the way, why isn't she's on school?" I ask worry, stare at my cousin mini skirt and orange blouse and wear back the white shirt. "She skip them, the hospital call her this morning they told her I'm awake, so that's why she's here" Minato explain and I grumble. "HAMUKO! Why did you skip school?" I shout angry, but she ignore me and keep talking with whoever it is on the phone. "ARISATO HAMUKO!" I yell and she turn her face to me.

She stare at me with her puppy eyes and pout her lips, her eyes start to tear up and she sob, try her best to look adorable and make me feel quilt instead. "Damn you cute!" I run to her and kiss her cheek and she still gave me her puppy eyes. "You're so cute Hamuko!" I hug her tight and kiss her again and she giggles. "I fall for that one too" Minato mutter. "…um?" I hear yukari voice and we turn our gaze to the door. "Did we interrupt something?" she asks, and I saw mitsuru an akihiko stare at me. "Ah no, please come in" I said polite.

After they all have a seat and I let go of my cousin, I know they going to ask us questions but first I got to thank them. "Thank you for taking me and my twin to the hospital, I'm really grateful" I said honest. "No, it was the least we could do, after all you saved us" Mitsuru reply and I smile. "So Shin!" Hamuko suddenly spoke, still having her phone on her ear. "What do you want for lunch?" she smirk and I cross my arms, thinking. _I haven't really eat anything nutritious lately._ "I'll have yakizakana make sure it salty, curry rice, negitoro maki, soba noodles, with mushroom, herb, and raw quail egg" I stop and think again. "plus sashimi, unadon, and shabu-shabu" Minato add. "As for the appetizer I'll have tempura and gyoza, and the dessert… I want Matcha and strawberry manju" I finish. "And Minato?" Hamuko ask. "The same as shin, but add sakuramochi" He answers.

"You guys eat too right?" I said in almost commanding voice and they nod reluctantly. "You heard them john, make it ASAP okay?" Hamuko said, speaking to the man in phone. "You guys seriously gonna finish that?" Akihiko said surprise. "We sleep for a week, what do you expect senpai?" Minato chuckle. "I don't know, porridge for start?" akihiko smirk. "But isn't that expensive?" Yukari ask worry. "Oh don't worry, shin pay for everything" Hamuko said cheerful. "How come?" I ask confuse. "I borrow your wallet" she answered, smiling at me. I don't mind it though I only used money for eat anyway. "So where's my phone?" I ask and she gave me my black Samsung galaxy player instead. "What happen to my phone?" I ask, raising a brow. "It's broken alongside yuor ther furniture so I brought you a new one, don't worry it's still the same number" She assure me and I sigh relief and turn on the phone.

"Anyway" Minato spoke and we turn our attention to him. "What was that black thing?" He ask confuse. "You don't know?" Akihiko ask back. "I won't lie, I have fought those black liquid before, but that giant…" Minato mutter and the other seem to trust him, like always he's a great actor. "Those 'black liquid' we called them shadow, they are what we fight against" Yukari explain and we gave her our curious look. "Just what happen? How come Minato and shin get hurt?" Hamuko ask curious. "Wait? how come? ...did you guys already know my cousin had power too" I ask and they nod. "We told her about your conditions, she coming here running and use her persona to heal you" Mitsuru explain. "Persona? Are you talking about Orpheus?" Minato said. "So you knew about persona" Mitsuru grin

"Yeah, I knew about it for at least 10 years now" Minato answered and their eyes widen. "10 years!" akihiko repeat shock. "It was an accident…" Minato answer glum and they know what it means, it was when our parents die. "I see" Yukari said sad. *beep beep* my phone ring. "Sorry" I said apologetic. [Souji: hey, I heard Minato wake up this morning so I thought you'll wake up soon, how you been? Feeling okay? I know you must be still hurt and can't do much in that condition so, I send you guys books to kill time, I mention it to you before right? 'The punk's way' and 'the gentle way' it should be arrive in Sunday, so read it and take it easy okay :)] I read the email and smile. *beep beep* yet another email.

[Tatsuya: why on earth didn't you pick up the phone? I know you awake, did you turn it off? Anyway, Hamuko tell me what happen to your dorm and stuff so I'm sending you the new MP3 and some sweets too, oh and about the meeting, it got delay since you both went coma and all, I'll contact you once we find decide the time and date, it's been busy lately you know? I can't help you guys right now so do don't do anything reckless, please... :( ] I read the email and laugh. "Seriously…" I smile, put back my phone on the pocket. "Your boyfriend" Minato tease. "Hell no!" I shout and he chuckle. "Anyway, sorry for interrupting you conversation" I said and they shook their head. "No, sorry to bother you, this is after all, your room" Mitsuru said and I smile "shin" Hamuko yell, furrow at me. "What?" I ask annoyed. "You stink" she said and I quickly head into the bathroom. "I put your clothes inside!" she chirped.

After I done taking a shower and change into my long sleeved sweater and black pants, I exit the bathroom and saw the other eating, they brought extra table for shabu-shabu too, I quietly sit next to my cousin since it's the only empty space left, and eat my soba noodles, I saw the other talking to my cousin and twin and they seems to get along I finish my yakizakana, curry rice, negitoro maki, And I notice they staring at me. "…" I raise my brow and stop eating, swallow the food and put down my plate. "Can I help you?" I ask polite. "No, it's just that" akihiko said awkward. "Don't you have any questions?" he finish. "Did my twin and cousin ask you questions?" I ask and they nod. _Really? I didn't notice it…_

"Sorry I was hungry" I said apologetic. "…then, uh… this getting awkward" I mutter and they still wait for my reaction. "Right now, I'm just happy to be awake and eat again, and I'm sure you guys have your reasons for _spying _on us" I said and the awkward silent continue, I ignore it and eating Matcha manju and drink the water. "…" but I still feel their stare at me so I stop again. "Is there something else?" I ask, hand leave the manju and eyes focus on them. "N-No it's uh.." yukari spoke awkward and I look at them confuse. "Then what's bothering you?" I ask, crossing my arms. "We like you to answer our questions" Mitsuru said and I look at my twin and cousin who smiling at me mischievously. "Minato can answer your questions" I reply and eating my manju again.

"We like you to answer it" Mitsuru demand and I raise a brow. "Why?" I ask curious, grab an empty bowl and eat shabu-shabu next. "Well, how should I say it… it feels like you have the answer of everything we want to know..?" Akihiko spoke and I stare at them, still eating though. "I think the one you looking for is a god not me" I chuckle. _It's obvious they didn't trust me, still… they try to be nice since I'm their best friend twin. _"Oh I agreed with them" Hamuko giggle and I grumble. "Then ask away" I said, continue eating my shabu-shabu. "How did you know about the cameras?" Mitsuru ask. "…found it by accident" I answered, chewing the tempura and I see mitsuru staring at me. "Can you be more specific?" she demand and I swallow the tempura and drink the water. "There's camera below my desk right? I happen to drop my sweets there and notice it" I explain and she seems satisfy enough.

"Why did the shadow feed on human mind?" Yukari ask and I startle, well everyone startle. "Excuse me?" I look at her confuse. "S-Sorry I just thought you know" She said honest and confuse herself. "…" I silently stare at her, eating another tempura and lean on the couch. "Well?" Akihiko ask, _is he expecting me to answer that? What make them think I know everything? If I were them I say Minato is the suspicious one!_

"…you talking about the recent disease, the apathy syndrome right?" I say and they nod. "I don't know what cause it but I do have my own theory" I answered and they show interest again. "Can you tell us your 'theory' is?" Mitsuru ask and I shrug. "I'm not too sure about it, I prefer to keep my own opinion to myself" I refuse and they seem disappointed. "Why?" Yukari ask dissatisfy. "because idont have enough proof to confirm my theory, say if my theory wrong? And you guys try to save people using the wrong method and end up making things worse, do you want that?" I explain and she apologized. "You right, we shouldn't have forcing you" Mitsuru apologize too. "Can I ask you something senpai?" I ask polite, finish eating my tempura and gyoza next. "Yes?" she answer surprise, and the other seems nervous.

"What are you guys doing here?" this simple question change back the atmosphere and surprise them again. "What?" Akihiko startle. _Surprise by simple question? These guys clearly think of me as bad guy._ "Oh that's right, we come here to tell you guys about the dorm and Meeting" Yukari said remembered. "The dorm? And meeting?" I looked at them confuse. "You were asleep for whole week and the dorm have been renovated, as for you broken items, we replace it with a new one" Mitsuru explain. "Thank you" I said honest. "No, it was our fault for putting your lives in danger" akihiko said guilty. "What about the meeting?" Hamuko ask curious, steeling my gyoza. "The chairman would like to meet you tomorrow evening, can you attend?" Yukari ask and Hamuko nod cheerful. "Sure" Minato agreed, and they all stare to me "what?" I ask with my mouth full of gyoza. "…" I swallow, drink the water and answer. "No" I said bluntly and they were shock.

"W-Why?" Yukari ask hesitate. _Come on, do you always expect everyone to say yes to your every request? _"Because I already know what you want to discuss" I reply and they all furrow. "Really?" Yukari ask curious. "Really" I reply and they stare at me again. "Don't look at me like that!" I hiss and they apologize. "You guys practically say it all, you say you fight 'shadow' you ask how to save people, and you were spying on us persona-users, meaning you want us to join your group and save people right." I explain. "Y-Yeah, we did" Yukari admit. "so will you join?" Mitsuru ask blunt. "it depends" I answer and looking at my twin and cousin. "I see" Mitsuru nod. "anyway, I'm leaving" I said walking toward the door. "where you going shin?" Minato ask. "outside, if I'm staying here any longer these guys is going to keep asking questions" I answer and leave.

"see? He's a loner, but he's a good guy" Hamuko smile. "Yeah, he answer all our question without hesitate to, it's as if he notice our suspicious and try to confirm it" Akihiko smirk. "um, when he said 'it's depends' that is mean if you guys join us, shinichi –kun will too?" yukari ask. "Yeah, Shin won't admit it but he worry about me and Hamuko most" Minato smile. "and obviously we join you guys!" Hamuko said cheerful. "are you sure? This is not a game you know, you almost die remember?" akihiko said worry. "but, we can't just turn blind, people lives are at stake here, we can't just pretend nothing happen and move on" Hamuko said sad, it was base on her experience, she know she can't turn blind eyes from her fate. "you right" Mitsuru agreed.

_I leave the room, and escape to my twin room instead, I know those guys want to have some private talk with my twin and cousin, me being there will only make things more… tense? Suffocated? No matter_. I walk toward the bed and buries my face on the warm pillow. Call it whatever you want but I'm starting to like the hospital, you sleep, eat and sleep again. _what a paradise. _The curtain is shut tight, the light is off, room is cold, and I'm laying on the warm bed. If I'm die now, I'm die happy. "Good afternoon, Minato-kun!" the black hair nurse said cheerful, open the curtain and window, making the light and the hot summer air invading my paradise. "Now let's check that wounds of your okay?" the nurse smile to me kindly and I groan, taking a sitting position on the bed.

She slowly and carefully take off my shirt and examine my wounds, obviously she mistake me for my twin but who cares? I'm not going back to my room and I'm glad she check my wounds, my stomach is bleed a little. "Oh my, your wound is reopen, what did you do? I told you not to move too much right?" she scold me, removing the red blood bandage carefully. "shut up, I'm only eating, and if anything, blame my twin" I said harsh and she furrow at me. "OW!" I shout, the nurse is currently cleaning the blood and it hurt! "be gentle woman!" I hiss and she smile at me. "grow up Minato-kun" she reply. After she finish chancing the bandage on my waist and shoulder, she then next take of the bandage on my forehead.

"hold still" she said. "OUCH!" I whine. "what on earth did you put on my wounds?" I yell. "medicine" she reply and I groan. "hehehehe" the nurse laugh softly and warp a fresh bandage on my forehead. "Oh my!" she giggle and I stare at her confuse. "you hair is so beautiful Minato-kun" she said, stroking my hair. "I didn't notice it before but your hair is already on your shoulder now, it's only a week and it grow this fast?" she laugh, still stoking my hair. I don't mind it, I really don't, this kindda remind me of my mother, when I'm sick she always sit next to my bed and stoking my hair till I fall asleep. "Are you getting sleepy Minato-kun?" the nurse ask, noticing my heavy eyelids. "Hmm" I nod, holding her hands and tell her to stroke my hair again. "Don't stop, stoke my hair again" I order. "Aren't you spoil?" she giggle, stroking my hair gently until I satisfy.

"Now go to sleep" she command. "yes nurse" I reply, snuggle back to the bed. "it Uehara Sayoko, I don't know why a nice boy like you got such a wounds but be careful okay?" she said worry, stroking my hair again and leave. Feeling tired and satisfy , I close my eyes and went to sleep. **"Well done Shinichi" **ren spoke.** "The payment is complete, the link start now"** ren said, and a violet light warp shinichi body. "….mom" he mumble in his sleep. **"I don't have to power to go back in time shinichi, but a future is a different story" **ren laugh.

3 hour later…

"…in" I heard familiar voice calling me. "Shin" it's very familiar. "Shinichi" _why do I feel tear on my cheek? Was I crying? did I have a bad dream? I can't remember..._ "Shin!" Minato yell. _Minato? my body feel stiff... my eyes burn._ "Shin wake up" Minato yell again and I open my eyes. "D-Dad?" I ask looking at Minato confuse. "Shin are-" Minato ask but without a second thought I hug him tight. _What the heck am I doing? He's my twin for god sake! Not dad! But why is he look so much like him now? How come he's seems taller now? And his face seems more mature?_

"Shin, it's me Minato, I'm not dad" Minato said, stoking my hair, and I look at his face again, _he really look like dad what on earth is going on? _I ignore him, staring at him with my tears falling. "Shin…" I heard Hamuko voice and I turn my gaze at her. "M-Mom?" I ask stutter, and surprise. _What on earth is HAPPEN HERE! _Hamuko hair was longer than before it reach her waist, and like Minato she grown taller and mature. "Mom?" I ask afraid, I'm scare that it's just a dream. I hug Hamuko tight and tears fall again. "What's going on?" I yell and the both surprise. I pull away from my cousin and stare at her again, and she still looked like my death mother except for her eyes and hair color. Cold sweat starting to cover my body, I shut my eyes tight and open it again, and to my disappointment my mom and dad is gone.

"Shin it's a dream, forget it okay" Hamuko said worry, stroking my cheek and wipe the tears. "Sorry" I mumble, walking away and leave the room. _What just happen? Never mind… I'm probably tired. _I walk aimlessly , taking the elevator down, walk again till I found empty seat far end of the hallway and sit tired. "What is wrong with me?" I mumble, looking down at my feet. "Huh? Senpai?" I turn my face to the voice. "Wait that white outfit? So you really were hospitalized" a dark hair guy smile at me, he was wearing Gekkoukan uniform so I assume he's mistake me for my twin too. "You mistaken, I'm shinichi not Minato" I grumble and the guy laugh. "I know that" he said and I raise a brow.

20 Minute later…

"Why are you following me!" I yell, people stare at me, and some nurse told me to keep my voice down. "Hahahaha I'm sorry senpai, I couldn't help it" the guy laugh. "How come?" I ask annoyed. "Well, you just so interesting" he answer, grin. "You're not in love with me right?" I ask worry. "If you were a girl, I probably did" the guy said honest. "…" I silently stare at him suspicious. "So are we going to keep staring at each other or talk?" he said almost in commanding tone and I kindda surprise that he dare. "Fine, we talk and you leave me alone" I gave up, heading toward the vending machine but soon realize I didn't have my wallet with me. "…" I grumble. _Can it get any worse?_

"Did you forget your wallet senpai? Don't worry, my treat" the guy smile. "So what will it be?" he ask curious. "Black coffee" I said short and he smile. "Here you go senpai" he hand mecoffee. "Thanks" I mutter. "So what do you want?" I ask, drinking the coffee but still eyeing him "to tell you the true, nothing" he said blunt and I sigh tired. "Then don't bother me and leave me alone" I said almost sound like a plea, _was I really this tired? _"I can't do that" he answered and I glare. "Why is that?" I ask annoyed. "well, I come here for a checkup, and there I saw you sit far on the corner looking glum, I feel like if I leave you alone you might end up killing yourself" he explain, chuckle and I grumble, but he's right, I was pretty upset.

We stay silent and drinking our coffee, I'm glad he didn't talk cause it'll be annoying and I don't really in the mood to answer and question now. "Oh, Minato-kun" Sayoko call, noticing me and coming closer to us. "You awake already huh? It's still evening though" she smile and notice the guy next to me "Is he a friend of your? You sure popular huh Minato-kun? Your teammate and friends always visit everyday" Sayoko said and the guy chuckle. "Nice to meet you ma'am" the guy said polite. "Nice to meet you too, call me Sayoko, Ma'am making me feel so old" Sayoko complain and the guy smirk. "I'm Kaii, Kaii Reizei" he said and they both talk, they seems to get along well but why is that Kaii guy pretend like nothing's wrong? Why didn't he tell Sayoko the true? _Annoying…_

_**It's guilt, for lying**_

…_shhhh!_

"So you're Minato-kun kouhai?" Sayoko ask. "Yes, I come here for checkup but I meet senpai here instead" he answered and they continue talking about me/Minato and it's bother me since from their conversation I could tell that both of them playing with me, it's clearly that Sayoko already known that I'm not Minato, I mean my wounds and his are on different part of the body and our attitude are obviously opposite, yet they still pretend. "Okay that's it!" I shout and they both stare at me. "I'm not Minato okay, and you, stop playing around" I order and they both keep staring at me.

"I know" Sayoko smile. "You Minato twin right? Arisato Shinichi was it?" she said and I nod. "So why?" I ask curious, _why would she pretend anyway? _"Well, you look so lonely, so I just can't leave you behind" She answered and Kaii laugh. "I know what you mean, he seems so lonely, and it seems as if we were to leave him he'll commit suicide" Kaii add and Sayoko agreed. "What is wrong with you people?" I glare, _today is just getting weird and weird. _"Anyway, I need to go now, here's my number, call me later okay senpai?" Kaii left leaving me dumbstruck with his number on my palm. "Oh damn, I need to go too, see you later Shinichi-kun" Sayoko pat me and leave. "…what just happen?" I mumble.

_**Heh, so you made friends now huh?**_

_Friends? I barely know them! And what's with their attitude? They act as if they know me for years? Surely you're jest?_

_**They 'trust' you shinichi**_

_!_

_What? How? No wait, is that mean I complete the payment?_

_**You did, you slowly become immortal, can't you feel it?**_

_!_

_You don't mean?_

_**Yes, what you saw before is not you death parent but Hamuko and Minato 10 years from now, you were able to use my power of prophecy and soon you'll be able to use all my power freely, except that you need to grow the trust you had now.**_

_So the more trust I gain, the more Inhuman I become huh?_

_**Basically**_

…

_**What's wrong shinichi?**_

_It's just that, I never thought I'd gain other trust this fast, I mean I barely know them… why would they trust a stranger, who lie and rude to them? It doesn't make any sense to me_

_**You are very beautiful shinichi**_

_Huh? …so they attach to my appearance? Is that what you trying to say?_

_**Appearance is not the only thing that can be called beauty, your heart is very beautiful and when they saw you sit there alone in the dark, you shine brightly and they like moth attach to you**_

_When you put it that way…_

_**Their feeling were honest, they like you and trust you at the same time, and thanks to them you gain power to save your twin**_

…

…

_Yes ren, I'm grateful but, I'm not good with people and in order to gain their trust I need to-_

_**Stop thinking Shinichi, just be who you are, you are the bright like and they are the moth, burn their wings or shove them away, they come back to you anyway**_

_Really? Cause last time I check their human! Their unpredictable, causing trouble, useless bunch, and… I don't like them_

_**That's right, keep lying, deny your feeling, this is why I would never choose lie as payment**_

_Hey!_

I grumble, heading back to my room and saw my twin and cousin inside, looking worry. "Shin where were you?" Hamuko ask angry. "Never mind, I'm hungry" I said annoyed. "Huh?" Hamuko look surprise, looking at minato and he shrug. "Did something happen? You seem happy?" Minato ask and I scowl. "Happy my ass" I reply annoyed. "Hamuko FOOD!" I order and she giggles. "Okay, okay, i'm ordering right now" she answer happy. "By the way… what with your palm?" minato said pointing his index on the number Kaii write. "It's nothing!" I answered, head into the bathroom and wash my hands. Soon the food arrive, I eat, take a shower and head straight to bed. Tomorrow I'll be recharge from the hospital and back to school again, and there's Sayoko and Kaii….

"What should I do with them..." I grumble. Pulling my quilt up and back to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing


End file.
